The AllSpark Reborn
by Life-Luvr123
Summary: In the beginning, two young experiments are saved by the newly formed NEST. As one of them grows under the care of William Lennox, she discovers that she has a powerful force within her. As she struggles to understand the truth behind her destiny, she must find out before its too late as there are forces who would use her for their own needs - by any means neceassry. OptimusXOC
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my third edit of my first Transformers Fanfiction! My first story i posted, so please be gentle! Consctructive reviews are always welcome, and i really am just rambling so i'm gonna get on with the disclaimer...**

**I do not own Transformers, only my OCs, and the OCs i do not own, belong to their respective owners.**

Often, the youngling wondered why her creators despised her. It was the only way to describe how they acted towards her; constantly cutting her open, not comforting her when she wailed. They even seemed to have to stab a needle into her every thirty minutes.  
It did not seem fair, nor did it make any sense at all. She didn't know what she had ever done wrong, nor if she had done anything wrong in the first place. Her cries were not the only thing that pierced the air. Another wailing infant with flaming hair was sometimes near her, and sometimes they were experimented upon at the same time.  
However, there was one tall being that made her happy, that could still her cries. He was rugged and worn, but the young being could see gentleness in his wrinkled face when he pulled his lips back. He would ruffle the tuft of hair upon her pale head, and she would squeak with glee and he would shake his own brown hair in her face, tickling her cheeks. He always came wearing this strange black outfit, not looking like the black and white outfits the creators sometimes wore. It covered most of his body, and was very bulky, sometimes covered in soot. Other times, he would come in with a green and tan looser uniform. Either way, the little baby never failed to calm in his arms.  
Today however, something was very different. The female creator who often fetched her was not as gentle of her hands when she grabbed the young being. The voices of the creators seemed tense and quick to anger and when her wails once again pierced the air they bellowed at her, making her scream harder. One slapped her leg, and the baby shrieked louder than she had ever in her short life thus far. As her cry escaped her throat, the lights flickered.  
The creators stopped, and the baby could see they were anxious in their body stances. One murmured something, and the baby began to cry a little more quietly. Far away, a creator's howl filled the air. The creators around her scrambled then.  
Several looked at her, screamed something at the others and ran. Others rushed to the monitors nearby and clicked on the small black word makers furiously, barking orders to each other.  
One looked at the others, and pulled something from his coat. He held the golden rock over the baby, the sharp end pointed for her heart.  
A female creator turned to the other, saw what they were about to do, screamed, fear ripe in their voice.  
It was too late. The creator above the baby drove the golden rocklike dagger into the baby's chest, and her cries pierced the audio receptors of the non-biological seven floors above the baby.  
Red optics pierced the darkness above the infant, and something close to delight lit in those eyes as the cry echoed in its permanent memory bank. With a roar of triumph, the thing transformed, and began to walk towards the baby.

NEST alarms were triggering dangerously, turning the blue screened room into a burst of red and maroons as alarms kept popping up. With closer inspection, a former general noticed the alarms were set around a specific set of coordinates. Chairman Morshower leaned against a desk, and spoke into an earpiece. "Fenneks, talk to me," He inwardly sighed. Just as he was about to retire for the evening, some Con had to go and make trouble….  
"We are receiving alarming amounts of Energon readings all near….dear God! Chairman, the Decepticons found the NEST experimental facility!"  
That was enough to get Morshower's heart thumping, and his body sharpened as a burst of fear entered his system. He quickly pushed off of the desk, and went to another station.  
"Ben, give me Predators over those coordinates, I want eyes everywhere in that facility!" Without waiting to see if the pilot would obey, he spoke into the earpiece once more.  
"Lennox, you get your ass over to that facility! I want those Autobots on those Decepticons yesterday!" Without waiting for a reply, he turned his attention to Predator's video relay as it took off,"  
Morshower turned and ran his hand along his balding head. "God help us if they get that infant,"  
The ex-army general just looked helplessly into the screen. Ben's voice rang in the air. "Spy planes 4 and 7 in the air, sir,"  
"Scramble double time, Ben. I want eyes now!"

Lennox made to questions once the Chairman had bellowed the orders in his earpiece. Little more than ten minutes later, the whole NEST response team was in C-17s, ready to kick some metal. The voice of a gruff, short, black tinted GMC pickup rang in Lennox's earpiece.  
"Optimus insists you drop us off a few miles off the drop point, so we can really surprise those punks and make some fireworks,"  
Lennox smiled to himself, but spoke in a firm voice. "Ironhide, we aren't just fighing these Cons cause they showed up, like we did in Mission City. We are here to rescue government precious cargo, so no extreme firepower, ok?"  
"What cargo would that be?" the deep bass came through Lennox's ear. The major felt a chill run down his spine when he heard that voice. Been with this big guy for over five months, and Lennox still hadn't gotten used to the voice of the Autobot leader.  
"Optimus, its classified. Not even I know what is truly behind those doors," Lennox couldn't escape the quiver of unease in his voice.  
No Autobot replied. Lennox leaned back his head and closed his eyes, a soft moan escaping his lips. The man sitting next to Lennox was Epps, his best friend and second in command; the black man turned to his major. "Everything ok, man?"  
Lennox sighed. Two months ago, Lennox's wife had divorced him, his daughter was killed when a burglar broke into Sarah's new home, and his wife had dropped off the face of the Earth after that.  
No. Nothing was right, emotionally wise with the major. But he smiled, and said, "Nope. Everything is peachy,"

Starscream wished the two infants would just shut up. They had done nothing but scream since he had liberated them from this wretched prison. The human woman he had taken as well was of little use to him, as ever her attempts to quiet the little newborns was proving ill. He finally snarled, and spoke. "Can you shut those little gas bags up?"  
The female insect glared up at the Decepticon, little fear in her blazing hazel eyes.  
"You know, for a fighter jet, aren't you supposed to be able to handle loud noises?"  
Starscream sneered. "Breaking the sound barrier on your planet, and listening to those banshees are two entirely different things, fleshling!"  
The woman held one of the babies closer to her chest, determination in her eyes. "My name is Sarah Lennox," she snapped. "And you would do well to be kind to these poor infants. They might only have a few brain cells to record and store memory, but they will…they will…" she trailed off, her throat closing.  
Starscream snickered. "Yes, they will be working for Lord Starscream, fleshbag," he hissed.  
Sarah looked down at the baby in her arms. The older of the two, she had fairer hair, and smooth chubby sheeks. Her pink mouth was stretched wide as she wailed in the nurse's arms. The little experiment was so like her own little Annabelle….the nurse's vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears. She quickly wiped them away, not wanting Starscream to see.  
She looked up at the bipedal monster, and seeing he wasn't paying attention, quickly looked around.  
They were still in the facility grounds, she noticed. They were just in the jet hangar bay, where the Chairman of NEST and the Secretary of Defense often came for their checks upon the….babies. The brick building had one exit and entrance; a huge rectangular opening in the wall where the jets and planes would exit and enter. Starscream could stand perfectly fine without hunching over, so Sarah guessed this was also being prepped for those damned Autobots of Will's.  
She clutched the fairer haired baby to her, and was reaching for the orange haired one, the important one, Sarah knew, when Starscream scooped the infant gently off of the ground. Sarah began to protest, but Starscream just stared at the baby with curiosity in his red optics.

The Decepticon commander looked at the young life form, unable to contain his curiosity. Judging from the small tattoo upon the baby's forearm, this was Subject -35AR. The AllSpark, supposedly. The baby's cries quieted and with a small pale fist rubbed one of her eyes.  
She suddenly opened them, and Starscream froze. They were so….mysterious. Her chocolate brown irises were so big, and full of intelligence. But her pupils…..shone with a mysterious purple light. She gurgled, and reached for him with a small pudgy hand.  
Starscream shook his head, squeezing his own optics shut. When he opened them once more, the baby's own eyes were closed, and she was crying softly.  
Starscream knelt and put her back in Sarah's left arm, the other on the right. She looked up at him in wonder, as the Decepticon's claws gently brushed her arm. The huge Cybertronian and the female human just stared at each other for a moment, the quiet their only company.  
Then, the bricks exploded, Starscream stumbled back as a missle buried itself deep into his shoulder, exploding upon impact. He shrieked in unearthly pain, and Sarah cried out, and covered the babies with her own body.  
Starscream hissed, and clutched his shoulder. He glared at the human. "Stay here, and stay with the babies!" he turned, and ran out of the hangar door, transforming one of his arms into a long missile launcher.  
Sarah couldn't help but notice that Starscream hadn't called the babies, 'things' like he usually did. He had actually called them 'babies'. The nurse dove over them, shielding the wailing creatures with her body. A thought occurred to her. Will could possibly be here, fighting Starscream. She wasn't sure if that made her happy, or made her want to scream along with the two infants under her.

Optimus quickly surveyed the area; a fenced in set of brick three story tall buildlings, with two brink jet hangars with rectangular doors big enough for him to stand in without bumping the ceiling. The Autobot leader couldn't help but notice how one of the hangars had none of the night surveillance lights on, like the rest of the facility. What made this night odder only added to the faint crying Optimus's audio receptors picked up.  
Opening a com link with his soldiers, he quietly relayed orders. "No use of the holoforms tonight; I don't want anyone shorting out of Energon and becoming stuck in that form. Stay clear of Starscream, unless you have a clear shot at the precious cargo, whatever it may be, and leave the damage to a minimal if possible,"  
"Copy," came the unified reply. The Prime closed the link, and in his alt mode, he turned on his low beams. It was time.  
He drove quietly, waiting, watching. Then, with no further interference or warning to trigger his sudden movement, he pushed himself to full speed, and rammed into the gates, transforming almost gracefully into a warrior's stance with a cannon for one arm, and a sword for another.  
In the harsh artififcal light, his painted flames gleamed and shone unnaturally as he turned slowly, looking for any sign of attack. Suddenly, his audio receptors picked up a new found strength in the shrieking of the baby….in one of the hangars. He raised his weapons, and fired, careful to aim high for he didn't wish to hurt the child.  
He was rewarded with an enraged shriek, and a pain erupted in his lower abdomen, and he realized he had just been shot. Optimus spun, ready to face his enemy, and NEST exploded into the base, his Autobots leaping the fence, plowing it down, or driving through the gates like they could be gentlemanly. Either way, they transformed, some acrobatically, and faced the Decepticons as the evil Cybertronians pulled themselves from buildings, showering the ground with bricks and rubble. Soundwave, Prowl, Barricade, Blackout, Sideways, Tormentor, Demolisher, and Rustbolt, a young bot. Starscream roared as he emerged from the hangar Optimus had shot, his arm transforming into his signature missile launcher. Optimus ran for Starscream, hearing his team claim their own soldier to fight. Optimus ducked as Starscream drove his sharp claws towards the Prime's shoulder.  
He replied with an uppercut, and using his sword tried to drive it in the commander's stomach. The F-22 saw the blow coming and dove to the side, leaving the blade to only scrape a bad mesh wound into Starscream's side.  
The bot snarled, and dug his claws into Optimus's back, and tore out a huge chunk of shoulder metal.  
Optimus winced, and behind his mouth guard clenched his teeth. The wound flowed freely with Energon, and the pain was icy as it clawed into Optimus's body, but he ignored it best as he could. He turned, and this time shot Starscream's stomach leaving the wound smoldering and flowing with his own Energon. Optimus didn't allow the mech anytime to recover, driving his sword straight through Starscream's left forearm, and slamming his fist into the commander's jaw. The mech stumbled, but with a grip much like Megatron's, grabbed the Prime's shoulder, and with a mighty heave tossed the leader into a nearby building, prompting the bricks of the foundation to clamber onto the bot.  
Optimus couldn't help but notice how the newest shriek from those infants seemed filled with terror. It shook him to his core, and he felt his spark swell, and he redoubled his efforts to stand with new vigor when it all came together; the babies were the precious cargo. He then heard a terrified woman's scream join the wailing of the human infants.  
However, it wasn't Optimus who reacted to the newest cry. Major Lennox's voice rang out.  
"SARAH!"  
"WILL!" came the answering cry.  
Optimus finally managed to burst free of the bricks, when Starscream, now in his plane mode, flew out of the hangar bay, two life forms in his cockpit. Before Optimus could realize that he had left one behind, the jet made a wide circle, and commanded in a thundering voice, "Decepticons, leave now! I will deliver the packages, myself!" He opened a missle bay, and fired at the hanger.

Lennox could only watch in slow motion, as the missile connected with the building, The explosion knocked Lennox off his feet, and prompted Bumblebee to land on the Decepticon Rustbolt. But Lennox didn't care. His ex-wife, the love if his life, was in that building. Or, the remains of it anyways.  
"SARAH!" He screamed her name one more time, to make certain she was alive.  
No reply came from the crackling of the fire.  
The major stood, the orange tongues of the flames the only thing lighting the night.  
Lennox began to stumble towards the building, but his foot slipped on something and he had to wobble to steady himself. Looking down, he saw what was once a wallet…with Sarah's ruined ID inside.  
Numb, he fell to his knees, slamming his fists and forehead into the ground with anger. No. No, no no!  
Epps screamed something, but Lennox didn't hear his friend. Men ran past Lennox, and scrambled into the buildings. Optimus bellowed something over the human's reedy chatter, and the Autbots began to run off, their footsteps thumping after their leader, now chasing the Decepticons with screeching wheels.  
Suddenly, Epps grabbed Lennox's shoulders, and hoisted his major to unsteady feet.  
Lennox's vision tunneled as he saw one of the men carrying a soot and burn covered body of a woman with a nurse's coat on, with sandy blonde, soot streaked hair.  
He ran, not caring about the mission for a brief moment. Reaching his man, Lennox gently took Sarah from his arms, and Lennox sank to the ground, cradling her head and chest to her, her legs resting on the warm asphalt.  
Lennox checked her for a pulse, and found a faint one.  
"Sarah? Sarah, don't leave me!" Lennox begged. The soldier exchanged looks, and ran off, knowing their major needed a moment.  
"W…Will?" came her raspy, faint reply.  
Lennox stroked her face urgently. "I'm here, open your eyes Sarah!"  
She didn't. Sarah merely whispered, so faintly, that her ex-husband almost didn't hear her. "Find….find Ash…Ashley…..and….gr….Grace….." his ex-wife's lips stretched into a smallest of smiles. "She….looks…..like…Anna….belle…" with a faint last breath, Sarah went limp in his arms, her forehead nestled into the curve of his neck, like she loved to do.  
Lennox stroked her face with more urgency, with a need, a hunger. He then hugged her to him, holding Sarah's body so tight as Lennox buried his face into her hair.  
The flames crackling turned to laughter much like Starscream's; cruel, dry, with the whisperings of hell in its malice. He relax, and stood, holding Sarah bride style. He set her body close to the flames, knowing no military would honor her burial. He turned away, the last of his tears stinging his eyes. His grief turned to rage.  
"Epps!" his voice was loud, clear, and filled with something close to desire. "Where the frick did that F-22 go?"  
"Optimus and the 'bots went after him, to get the babies," Epps replied, noticing the expression on his friend's face. It made his stomach clench, and his face sweat even harder in the heat.  
Lennox's eyes finally met his, and Epps saw flames in them.  
"Tell them they have permission to shoot to kill," he growled, fury aiding the major's voice.  
Epps nodded. "Yes sir,"

Optimus hesitated when he heard the latest orders from his human ally. It was so unlike Lennox to want death upon his watch, even with this extraterrestrial threat about his planet. However, when Optimus remembered the wail he heard when he was buried under the bricks, he knew he had to get what Starscream had kidnapped.  
"Autobots, I am in pursuit!" he bellowed, once he saw the jet above him. Of course. With the babies unprotected in his cockpit, he could not risk flying at swifter speeds due to their fragile bodies.  
Optimus thanked the Matrix that these were babies. Starscream's belly opened up, and only then did Optimus see the small humanoid figure fall from the jet.  
"I've got the first drop, Optimus! Save the other one! Rustbolt, Bumblebee, with me!" came the weapon specialist's voice in the open com link.  
Although Optimus was grateful for Ironhide's willingness to save the baby, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of frustration at Ironhide's action; he should have waited for orders, and not just rushed in because he wished to do something that would avenge his fallen comrade, Jazz. However, the Prime shook off such thoughts, knowing he needed to focus. The plane dived at an angle, and Optimus could see it's parts shifting as it began to transform just before it disappeared into the park about half a kilometer ahead. The truck sped up, pushing his gars to the limit, racing to catch the baby in time.

The tree's dense trunks of this park would do for certain coverage, the Decepticon commander was certain. As far as he had known, Optimus had stayed with the burning base, recruiting Bumblebee's old friend Rustbolt. Traitor, Starscream's vague thoughts muttered.  
Starscream transformed, the baby he needed in hand. However, when he looked down, all he saw was the fair haired one, with the faint tattoo of Subject – 35AS.  
FRAGGING MOTHER OF ALL SCRAPPING SLAG!  
Starscream couldn't believe he had dumped the AllSpark out of his belly to die. This one would have to do until he could just steal another from the humans. They liked to redo old projects, he had noticed in his time here. This wretched planet would know true remodeling however, when he and his Decepticons brought Cybertron back to life, with Earth's inhabitants as its slaves.  
He chuckled, and was met with a vicous blow to the back, sending the baby into the air squealing. He rolled, and turned, digging his left claws into the ground as he snarled at the Prime. Oprimus did nothing, but hold the baby to his chest, and transfer her to his hand farthest away from Starscream, protecting her as best he could. Starscream began to straighten, when Optimus's arm morphed into a cannon, and he pointed it at Starscream's skull.  
"I am bargaining from a position of strength, so you may have little to no choice, Starscream. Leave this planet, or suffer the consequences!" The bass of the Prime could be said to be inspiring, but Starscream couldn't find any inspiration in the Autobot's voice.  
The Decepticon cackled. "Why would I do that? These humans are weak for rulers, but will make nice slaves, or the occasional snack, Optimus,"  
Optimus looked disgusted. "They are strong in mind, which is something not many races can boast of, Starscream,"  
Starscream snarled. "Are you turning you back on your own world? Your own race?"  
"My world?" the reply was so faint, so full of wonder, for a moment Starscream wondered if he had imagined it.  
But he plowed on. "I have the Decepticons just minutes away. Give me the baby, and I'll be on my merry way,Prime,"  
Optimus hesitated, but a young femme's voice broke through the silence. "What Decepticons, Starscream?"  
Arcee, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, Dino, Chromia, Elita One, Ratchet and many humans all emerged from the darkness of the forest.  
Optimus lowered his cannon but not his guard. "It seems my strength has increased, Starscream, Leave. Now!"  
The mech hissed at his enemies, but slowly backed away, until his optic disappeared, and the sound of a jet engine could be heard in the distance. Optimus breathed a small sigh of relief, and turned back to the baby in his palm.  
She was pink, and had a small tuft of golden hair upon her head, but her face was strained, which startled Optimus, Was she hurt? But, her eyes opened, and Optimus couldn't help but feel a jolt in his spark. The mystics in those electric blue eyes…  
"Optimus?" The voice of William Lennox shook Optimus of the baby's spell. The Prime jerked his optics away from the baby, and lowered himself to one knee, extending his arm to give the major the baby.

Lennox took the baby gingerly, and she gave a familiar squeal. He smiled, and Sarah's last words rang in his ears.  
"You do look like, my Annabelle," He smiled, and rubbed his nose to the baby's. She touched his face with her smooth palm and cooed with joy. The major's eyes swarmed with tears. He snuggled the baby to him, letting his greif and ache leave with each passing breathe, lowly accepting his wife and baby were gone.  
The others just stood in the brush, letting the man have his moment. Then Epps, called out, reminding Lennox they had to leave. Lennox looked up, and nodded.  
"Move out,"  
The silent and still spell of the men was broken, and they bustled, checking the wounded, and the Autbots transformed. Lennox, Epps, and a few other men climbed into Optimus's cab. Lennox sat on the driver's seat, Epps right behind him on a makeshift chair of his huge pack.  
Lennox often stroked the baby's hair, or adjusted her blanket.  
Epps spoke up, after a few hours. "I know a good orphanage-"  
"No. I'm keeping her. As my own. Her name….." he smiled. "Ashley. My little Ashley,"  
Ashley's chubby little face slept into the night, quiet for the first time that day.

**Horrible, i know...DON'T KILL MEH!**

**PLEASE, Read and Review? I hope you all enjoyed, and i look for ward to hearing your thoughts.**

**(ps, i need some help with the plot, so any ideas, just Private Message me, kk?)**


	2. Awakening the Spark Within

**Yep, so here's chapter 1! I just finsihed it like...at 1:45 am, and am posting it 1:50am...hope you guys like it!**

**I do not own Transformers. I only own OCs, and other OCs, belong to their respective owners.**

Sarah's hellish scream, and the crackling of the dreamish flames scorched Lennox to the bone. With no more painful desire to stay with his burning wife, he tore himself away from the dream, eyes bursting open. William Lennox gasped, and slowly controlled his erratic breathing as he waited for his heart to stop pounding. Suddenly, there was an echo of noise from downstairs, and his sharp military training kicked in. He slid his hands under the pillow beneath his head, and slowly cocked the small .45 caliber pistol. He winced at the slight click as the safety snapped off, but he heard no further movement from downstairs.

Slowly sitting up, the strange noise from the downstairs continued, seeming to stay in one spot. The only close noise he could identify was the hiss of the sheets as the white bed covers slid into the darkness of the night. Glancing at his clock, Lennox gritted his teeth. 2 am. Why, oh why, couldn't these things happen to any normal person, at eleven o'clock at night, or five-thirty when the major awoke from his slumber for the night. He stood, and knowing he had to have some sort of cover for his bare chest, the major quickly slipped a black t-shirt over his head and down his belly. Setting the shirt in place, Lennox slowly crept out of his room, glad that his townhouse was small and secluded.

Once the NEST agent stepped into the hallway on light feet, he realized that the noise was coming from down the stairs. A soft light was emanating from lower level, and Lennox could have sworn his saw it pulsate, as if a flashlight was shifting around. Holding his gun pointing barrel down, and with both hands, Lennox crept down the stairs with nimble toes. Jerking his head around, he saw the light was coming from the living room, giving a harsh yellow glow to the hallway. Lennox crept closer, crossing his feet as if he was getting into position to shoot a Decepticon. Finally, he reached the wall, and walked with his back pressed against it. He heard a faint gasp of pain, and gritted his teeth. I swear to God, if something happens to Ashley…..his dark thought was discontinued, but he could see that if Ashley was hurt, there would be blood on the walls soon. Swinging the gun up to eye level, his trigger finger tensed, the major swung into the room, eyes wild.

All he saw was his daughter, Ashley, passed out on the couch, her blonde curls falling over her shoulders and the arm of the furniture she had fallen asleep upon. Sighing, the man relaxed his hold on the pistol, and walked over, feeling the inevitable smile on his face. Looking down at the sleeping teenager, Lennox wiped away some of the hair from her face. Ashley's smooth features were strikingly elegant, with high cheek bones, a small nose with a gentle slope, her lips full but not to the point of too much. Her perfect eyebrows were furrowed as she concentrated on her dream, and her almond shaped eyes were closed. Lennox smiled, but got up sighing once more.

The major tucked his gun into the hem of his pant line, knowing that the weapon wouldn't fall off or accidentally shoot him. Scooping his lean army strong arms under her head and the backs of her knees, Lennox hoisted the sixteen year old up into a gently bridal style. He couldn't help but chuckle. The last time he had done this, she was twelve, and the Fallen had just been defeated that week before. Climbing the stairs, the old major crept into his daughter's bedroom, and tucked her under the covers. Once she was covered by the blanket, Lennox leaned forward and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Good night, sweetie," he breathed. Standing, he slowly left her room, careful not to trip on the various items around the floor. However, it made him cry out, effectively startling Ashley out of her sleep, when the downstairs TV leaped at him in the dark.

The little humanoid like creature hissed and lunged for Lennox once more. Too late, the major remembered his gun in the hem of his pants. As the creature's weight threw him to the ground, the man reached for the gun too late. His arm was stuck under him, his finger barely brushing the gun's handle. Lennox struggled as the TV's head lunged at his, trying to bite him. Lennox had to swerve, dislodging the gun. With an errant shriek, the TV shoved away the weapon, and that's when Lennox saw Ashley dive for her father. Grabbing the gun, the girl rolled over her shoulder, and fired at the alien robot with a precisely trained eye. The thing snarled in that high pitched vocalization, and turned, ripping the gun out of Lennox's daughter's hand. Ashley feel, her hand bleeding.

Lennox struggled to get up to tackle that thing, but it raised its claws high above her head, and the girl screamed, covered her head with her arms, and the claws came down.

The room flashed with an eerie color of blue, and Lennox's had to shield his own eyes from his spot on the ground.

The light faded, and Ashley lay under a faint blue colored orb of light over her body. The robot had its hand buried deep in its face, and Energon leaked heavily out of the robotic skull. Ashley lowered her arms, and stared at her hands in amazement, turning her appendage over to see the blue on her hands as it reflected in the lights. It faded, and so did the shield around her body.

"Dad?" came Ashley's whisper.

Lennox looked at her, all business. "Pack your gear, We're going back to NEST,"

Ashley hesitated. "Dad, I want to go back to school tomorrow," her voice suggested a hint of desperation. But Lennox couldn't allow any weakness.

"Ashley, you just…..you just….you know. Besides, if one of them," he gestured to the dead Decepticon, "found us, other can't be far behind. Do you want to put Jaine and Ian through that hell if they find you at school?"

Ashley opened her mouth, ready to argue, but Will cut her off. "Ashley, you just did something that no one else can do, ok? And I'm gonna be perfectly honest with you, I don't want you out like this with that ability….I don't want you to get hurt because of it. I want you and me to go to NEST. Understand?"

Ashley's icy blue eyes narrowed. "No, Dad. I want to go to school one more time,"

7 am, and the teenagers were extra rowdy. Walking across the commons, the blonde girl couldn't help but notice that a lot of activity went on this morning. Near the steps, a senior girl was palaying the guitar as she sang a duet with her boyfriend. The wrestling captain and the football quarterback were arguing over which sport required a stronger muscle build, and had begun to fight with their fists Opening the doors, Ashley breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since she gotten to school that day, she had felt as though she was . Ashley rolled her eyes as one of the football jocks winked at her as she walked to her locker. Waltzing up to the white rectangle that read S35A, she sighed and dialed in her combination. Opening her locker, she suddenly felt hands over her face, blocking her view. The incident had left Ashley jumpier than usual that day, and she whirled, grabbing the person's elbow and twisted.

"Ow, ow, oW wow OW!" Yelled the lean muscled victim. His dark raven hair gave away who he was, and Ashley let him go at once. "Ian! Ohmigod, Ian, I am so sorry! I had no idea that was you!" Ian turned back to Ashley and pained smile on his face.

"Rough night?"

Ashley sighed. "Someone broke into our house last night. It freaked me out so bad, I couldn't go back to sleep!" Even though Ashley wasn't telling the whole truth, it was true enough. She couldn't smother the small bit of guilt in her stomach as she realized she was lying to her best friend. Ian laughed, and under his bangs, Ashley saw his silvery gray eyes. She smiled, flashing perfect teeth as he leaned against his locker.

"Wait, so your dad is a soldier, and he can't even protect you guys from a burglar?" there was a stiff note to Ian's voice, but Ashley figured it was because a gang of rogues had killed Ian's mother and father years ago. The gang had broken into Ian's home and raped his mother and killed her. His father was forced to watch and was shot when he tried to warn his son. Ian had never forgotten, or forgiven the gang's leader, Maximus.

"For the record, my dad did shoot the guy in the leg," Ashley couldn't help but keep a hint of pride out of her voice. Even though Lennox wasn't her biological father, she didn't care. She had tried to run away to other families when she was younger, but Lennox had to even rescue her from a few of them in the end. He was never abusive, she just didn't like how they moved from place to place, always avoiding and on the run from the Decepticons. Ashley had met the Autobots, she had, when she and her father needed a new place to stay when their safe house was burned down by drunken teenagers. But, in the end, Lennox always did what had to be done, and it was all to protect his family- Ashley.

"Hello? Earth to Blondie?" Ian said, like a dork.

Ashley smiled, and mischievously grinned. "I'm sorry Earthling. Take me to your leader," the blonde girl adjusted her voice so it sounded like a cartoon Martian.  
Ian frowned, and glanced around. "I told you, I don't believe in Martians," his voice was rather loud, and obnoxious. Ashley tried to stifle her laughter as several people, mostly girls, turned to stare at Ian with a confused look.

"Please, Ian. Everyone knows you need to have some sort of new alien obsession every week," chirped a new voice.

Ashley's smiled spread across her face even wider as that voice quipped the air. "Jaine!" the blonde girl squealed, turning around. The new arrival had short, pixie cut hair with her brown eyes. The brown hair was pretty, and Jaine had her gray sweats from PINK with a form fitting – and Ian knew a lot of guys stared at her form- black v neck t-shirt. On her feet were the Adidas slip on sandals over her socks, and her knapsack was slung over her shoulders.

Smiling, Ashley hugged her friend, knowing full well that she herself wasn't a perfect athletic girl like her friend, but Ashley's intelligence outweighed anything. Passing college course classes at her school seemed so easy. Now, if only beauty could come as easy to her.

When she pulled away from the hug, Lennox's daughter looked at the mirror in her locker, and felt dismayed at what she saw compared to Jaine. Her blonde hair was straight until the end of her locks, which curled into a wild mess. Her skin, while flawless, was a pale tan, unlike the healthy glow about Jaine's complexion. She glanced at her clothes, and sighed. Yoga pants with her Route 66 slippers on over her feet, and her shirt hiding her body. While Ashley knew her body held one difference. Before the attack last night, the blonde girl had a flab of fat hat refused to go away around her body, not making her fat, but a little on the filled side. Now, that flab was gone, leaving lean hard, strong muscle in its wake. Ashley knew this was possibly because of that weird way she had killed the Decepticon, but she couldn't explain anything about the change to her body.

"Ashley?" Ian's voice brought her back to the present. Shaking off the memory of the attack and her body metamorphisis, Ashley's clear electric blue eyes met Ian's silvery ones.

"I'm sorry, I spaced. What was the question?" she asked, trying to keep her strong outlook. Ian's eyes met hers, and there was, for the first time, Ashley noticed something different about his gaze. It was more….. Ashley couldn't put her finger on it, but the gaze just seemed too frighteningly familiar.

"Is the biggest brain in school stressing over finals?" Jaine said, flicking her short hair behind her ear.

Ashley blushed a little at the mention, then replied. "No. I can help either of you if you need it," the blonde girl knew their answers, as she had asked it several times.

"Nope," Ian smirked.

"Yes!" Jaine cried, throwing her arms around Ashley. Ashley struggled to breathe through the constricting arms, and when she was free, she gasped.

The bell rang, and after saying goodbye to her friends, she walked off to AP Calculus, her college-level math course.

Once she got inside, she struggled not to blush as her class stared at her; they had gotten their test grades back, and Ashley's were surprising even to her: 107%. She had done the extra credit inside, and without it, she wouldn't have even gotten her 100%. Mr. Mickeys, her teacher, tried to settle down the class and prepare the day's lesson, when the symbols flashed in Ashley's head. She gasped, and looked up, only seeing them everywhere, faint and huge, appearing like a numerical crash sequence across a hacking computer. She looked at the board, hoping the numbers would distract her, but the variables transformed into the symbols. A high humming filled Ashley's ears. Fear and uncertainty coursing through her, Ashley squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them, to hear the hum fade and the symbols had gone.

"Miss Lennox?" came the gruff voice of her teacher.

Looking up, Ashley wiped her face, and to her shock, her hand came away from her cheek slick with sweat.

"Yes, sir?" Ashley struggled to keep the tremble out of her voice.

"Are you alright?"

Ashley looked around, waiting for a symbol to flash across her vision. Nothing. "I'm fine, sir,"\

_Of all the lies I've told, that has to be the biggest_, thought Ashley.

But, as a roar much like the sound of metal screeching tore through the air, an explosion rocked the room, sending students screaming as fire licked the air around them. Ashley tucked and rolled at the impact and looked at the smoldering opening. A huge bipedal Blackhawk helicopter, peered at Ashley through the hole, its red eyes gleaming with anger and delight.

_Wrong. This one will always be bigger_, Ashley thought as she scrambled out of the room.

Digging into her pocket for the HTC Rhyme cell phone, Ashley ignored the prickling in her right palm; it always prickled whenever she had adrenaline in her system. Pressing the emergency dial, her father's number immediately played and he almost immediately cut off the first ring.

"What's wrong?!" his voice was sharp commanding, and Ashley had never felt more relieved to hear him yell.

"Oh, let's see-"

"Don't be a smart ass right now! What is wrong?"

"It's the Cons! They're attacking my school! Get your friends over here now, Dad!" Ashley hung up, and shoved her phone back in her pocket, twisting to turn down another hallway. Too late, she realized that the floor was wet, and she was running so fast she had begun to lose traction control.

Her left foot shot out from under her as she slipped, and Ashley landed on her side, rushing all the air out of her lungs, and pain shot up Ashley's ribs. Wincing, the blonde girl propped herself unto one elbow, and only then saw the small, human sized Decepticons in the hallways.

_Yep. Decepticons._

One saw her on the floor, and yelled something in Cybertronian to the others. They turned their attention to her, and she screamed, got up, and began run, ignoring the pain in her chest as she struggled to breathe. She turned and looked around frantic. Ashley's blue eyes fell upon the door with the weird symbol for stairs on it. Pushing to door open, she heard something whiz past her head, and she lost her footing and tumbled down the steps, barely caring that she wasn't hurting as she fell.

Finally, she reached the first floor, and began to run towards the entrance, pushing past other students. She reached the doors, and pushed them open when it was her turn to escape the school. Ashley considered running off, but her father wouldn't know where she was, or if she was hurt or killed.

Besides, it's my responsibility. They came here looking for me for some reason. I have to stop them. Ashley's thoughts turned from fear, to cold determination. She stopped, and turned around ready to take on any challenge…..until Ian crashed right into her.

"Ow!" Ashley yelled.

Ian didn't stir, only seemed to tighten his grip on Ashley, pinning her to the ground.

"Ian?" she whispered. The boy was…..shimmering…..

Ian looked up, and that's when Ashley saw a thin trail of blood running down his mouth. Blood. Bright, glowing, blue blood.

"Ashley, don't question, just listen; Those Decepticons hit me with their bullets. Those wounds have depleted my source of Energon in this body, and I will be stuck in this for thirty-six hours unless you get me to my car!" His voice was serious, filled with pain, and very much determined.

Ashley couldn't help but burst out laughing nervously. "Ian? Are you sure you're okay?"

Ian sighed, and then spoke, his silver eyes flashing. "Ok, you know my designation. I am Ironhide, remember?"

Ashley'e eyes widened, and she stiffened.

Ironhide desperately hoped that Ashley didn't do anything stupid, like scream or delay anymore. But, she squirmed out from underneath his holoform, and with abnormal strength for a girl of her origin, hoisted his right arm over her shoulders, and ran towards his true form.

She stopped when they were right in front of the car, and Ironhide sighed, as he pulled away from Ashley, and looked around.

No one was paying them any attention.

Ironhide grinned wickedly, and placed his hand upon the hood of the GMC pickup with the sleekest black paint. His holoform shivered, and he was once more inside of his true form. Stretching, Ironhide shifted his part and when his cannons formed on his arms, the Autobot opened his silvery blue optics, and turned them on. With a smile of satisfaction, he slowly stood.

Ashley felt fury claim her, and the prickling in her palm turned into a painful burning that kept shooting up her arm. Gripping her palm fiercely, she pressed her left thumb ingthe center of her palm, and closed both hands around her prickling right one. Her father. Her own father, had posted an Autobot inside of her school. To protect her just because she was his daughter.

Heat began to rise in her prickled arm. Suddenly, an explosion a few yards away from where Ashley stood jolted her back to the present.

_Oh, yeah. This happening right now._ Ashley thought. Ironide was fighting both of the Decepticons, dodging the bullets like an agile human solider would. The cons tried to lands more bullets on him, but their efforts were slowly proving ill.

Suddenly, Ironhide yelled. "Ashley! Hide somewhere! Quick! The others will be here shortly! Go!" He then sweep kicked the nearing Blackout, the shot at Barricade with both of his cannons, causing the 'con to spin as he fell from the impact.

Ashley wanted to listen to Ironhide, but she just couldn't. She wanted to help. She turned her head sharply to the left, as the screech of tires rounded the far corner of the school. A yellow Camaro, followed by a Lamborghini and three motorcycles appeared. All shifted and transformed, the three motorcycles flying into the air as they transformed, the two cars spinning on their hands or knees like street dancers. When they all transformed, the silver Lambo – Sideswipe, Ashley remembered- and the three motorcycle femmes- Chromia, Elita One, and Arcee- all raced across the green of the high school commons while Bumblebee, the Camaro, threw himself in front of Ashley, long rang shooting the Decepticons.

Ashley without thinking, looked down at her tingling palm, and in a sweeping motion made a shield under her palms. Without thinking once more, it was as if her hands, glowing bright blue, formed flat to the ground, and the shield raised her up quickly to Bumblebee's shoulder. But, Ashley, finally getting a grip, stopped and began to wobble.

"Ah! How do you stop this thing?!" she screamed. Her hands dimmed and the tingling disappeared, and she fell unto Bumblebee's shoulder. The Autbot was startled, and spoke through the radio.

"Are you okay…miss you kinda just fell from the tower…god my shoulder hurts!"

Ashley smiled, aware of the surreal situation. "I'm fine, Bee,"

Hissing filled the air, and Ashley saw a Energon bolt aiming straight for Bee's chest."Watch out!" she screamed.

The Autobot turned, and grabbing the human off of his shoulder, he rolled away, but a second bolt hit him in the thigh. Crying out in pain, the Autbot let go of Ashley, and she rolled, smearing the dirt. Bee lay on the ground, clutching his abdomen in pain.

As the smoke from the impact cleared, Ashley saw Bumblebee's fallen form. "Bee!" She screamed. The blonde girl stood and rushed over to him, but she began to cry out in fear as claws wrapped around her waist, and lifted her away from the ground.

"No! **LET ME GO**!" Ashley screamed, desperate to get to her friend. Already, the Autobot's Energon was pulsing through his fingers out of the wound, and Ashley saw that he had received several other hits along his hip and legs.

"Bumblebee," Ashley whispered. She clutched at the fingers around her body and listened to the Decepticon known as Barricade laugh.

"See, Autobot? See what comes out of protecting humans!?" Barricade snarled, and glared down at Ashley.

She clenched her eyes closed, but Bumblebee's form still was scorched into her head.

"Put me down," said the human girl, her voice dangerously tuned. Barricade continued to laugh, and Ashley's eyes opened to glaring slits. The Decepticon raised his weapon, and aimed for Bumblebee's head.

"I said, **_put me doooooooooooooowwwwwwnnnn_**!" Ashley screamed, and in that moment, her whole body pirckled as her nerves became alive; her body began to glow, and a painful transformation of her own crawled upon the human girl's skin. But she didn't care. Something inside her triggered the energy, and it shot out, blinding the world with a flash of white.

**woah! what's a goin on with ashley?! :) i'll never tell!...until next chapter, maybe. Please review and add any suggestions as needed, please!**


	3. Terms of Life

**Hey Guys! Sorry its taken a a while, but holidays and finals….not a good combo for a writer. Today is a little shorter, but full of info and suspense….mostly a filler chapter, but it moves the story on, so it IS necessary….sorry….**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Transformers

Ashley's eyes squeezed closed, bracing against the pain as her body lit on fire. Barricade let out a nightmarish shriek, and dropped her, but she still hovered, having this light emanate from her. The light stopped, and suddenly, Ashley was on the ground, but she was so different. Her dirty blonde hair was a rich golden sunlight color, her skin a light tan, not a brown/orange, but a healthy color, her features flawless. Her natural curl was gone, leaving behind perfectly curled hair in its wake, her body lean, strong, and slim. Ashley's eyes opened, but it was so strange. No longer were they gray blue, but her whole eyes was glowing white as her eyebrows sank into an angry expression.

Blackout, the Decepticon standing over a damaged Arcee and Sideswipe, saw the young human stand from the smoldering crater from where she had landed. She leaned her weight slightly to her right hip. Barricade's startled expression changed to rage.

"Wretched, insignificant little bitch!" he howled, raising a hand. It transformed into a mace, and he brought it down. Ashley turned, and threw a hand towards him, shooting a small energy ball from her palm and into Barricade's face. The Decepticon shrieked in pain, and stumbled back and Ashley turned back to Blackout, who had backed away in fear. She was suddenly rising, supported by a circular blue hovering energy source. She held up on hand, and it began to shine blue like it had the other night. Blackout found himself wrapped in a blue shield.

"Stop! I-I can help you! I can help you destroy Megatron!" The Blackhawk helicopter began to panic when he saw no change in that furious expression. Ashley gave no reaction when a huge blue and red Peterbuilt screeched its wheels loudly around the corner, along with NEST vehicles and men, along with her father. The Peterbuilt stood and transformed, crouching and staring at the small human being in amazement.

"Ashley….?" He murmured to himself.

Blackout turned his attention to the Prime and opened his audio transmitter to speak, but Ashley's teeth suddenly bared in a snarl, and the young girl clenched her hand, causing the shield containing Blackout to contract. The Deepticon yelled in shock as he was slightly squeezed, causing some of his outer shell to crack.

"Wait! Waaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt tttttt-" Blackout cried as Ashley continued to close her fist. She clenched her fist, closing her fingers, and the evil robot disappeared in a bright flash of blue Energon and shrapnel. Some, which flew directly towards Ashley. Ashley merely unclenched her hand, and a new shield appeared around her body, deflected the shrapnel.

Lennox, who had come with the men, looked up at his daughter in amazement. She seemed to be so powerful…..but still not herself. Lennox quickly ran towards his daughter; she had begun to float down, her hands above her in fists and one leg bent to brace herself with as she landed on the ground.

"Kiddo?" Lennox called, reaching for her.

Ashley's head snapped towards him, and he gasped as little recognition registered over her face. Ashley's foot touched the ground, and when her other foot braced on the ground, giving her a strong stance, she brought her fists down in a swift motion, igniting an attack to burst outward from her body.

The ground meant nothing as the attack shock waved outwards through the air, knocking the beings, Earthling and Cybertronian alike, off of their feet.

"Ashley!" Lennox yelled, recovering the quickest. He jumped to his feet, and ran towards his daughter. Energy crackled around her, and she was beginning to glare into the air as if she was angry at the Earth itself. Lennox reached through the storm around her easily, ignoring the pain as best he could as it seared across his body. Grabbing her wrist, Ashley's head snapped towards him once more, and her eyes, those eyes brimming with power, and something so old, Lennox wondered if he was staring at the Big Bang. But, he looked past that, and saw his little girl.

"Ash? Ashley, come on, snap out of it!" Lennox yelled, hoping his daughter heard him over the high pitched hum surrounding them. Ashley flinched, and pulled away from his at the same time as a particularly strong energy spark streaked across Lennox's face, leaving a small wound.

"**Ashley! Calm ****_down_****!**" Lennox yelled, doing his best not to let go of his daughter.

Ashley looked at Lennox's face, and for the first time since her father arrived, Ashley;s expression, still marred by the glowing eyes changed to wonder, horror and something like awe. She saw the wound she had made, and with the hand he was not holding reached out for the blood, struggling to remember who she was. Finally, she saw it, and the energy around her died, slowly fading and crackling into nothing. Her eyes faded as she whispered, "Dad?"

The energy rush, having finished and leaving her drained, she collapsed to the ground and lay there as Lennox stared in shock. Ashley's appearance had changed, but Lennox still saw his Ashley, the girl who he had nurtured since she was two. He crouched down, as NEST agents came over, ready to aid.

Lennox's voice was the first thing Ashley heard as she came too: "No way in **_hell_** am I letting you do **_anything_** to Ashley! I never wanted this for her, and I will **_not_** consent now of all times, Galloway!" another, more annoyed voice replied, but it was muffled and Ashley couldn't catch the words.

Ashley groaned, and sat up, clutching her head as the blood rush flooded through her. She was in her white t-shirt and her jeans, and her feet were bare, but otherwise, Ashley felt….off. There was no other way to explain the sensation that tingled through her limbs. Ashley flexed her hand, surprised at how perfectly manicured her nails were and how smooth and flawless her skin had become. Marvelling at the softness of this new skin, Ashley traced it up her arm, half hugging herself until a lock of her yellow blonde hair fell from behind her shoulder and into her line of sight. Hesitant, Ashley reached up to touch her hair, the silkiness of her locks astounding her.

Getting unsteadily to her feet, and sliding her toes across the ground, Ashley gasped as new sensations filled her head – all from rubbing her toes on the ground. Ashley's face produced a small smile, and she wiggled her toes. The sensation was incredible- it was as if she had begun to truly feel from her hands. Ashley's fingers slid across the blanket she had been under, and it surprised her how she could feel its softness, but also each stitch, each small hole where the fabric had been sown together. Ashley laughed, and was once again astounded. Did her laugh always sound so young and watery?

Something is Ashley's mind clicked that her transformation – or what she could remember from it – must have awakened parts of her brain, heightening her senses. Ashley suddenly remembered her last sight – her attacking…Ashley closed her eyes, guilt coursing through her body. Did she attack_ Lennox_? No!

Lennox had never felt this furious. NEST, after seeing what his daughter had done, they were insisting that they detain her. Lennox didn't want to think of what they wished to do to Ashley. Not only did they find her "useful" (Lennox had laughed at that), but they also deemed her dangerous. Optimus –_Optimus Prime_- of all people agreed with this heinous plan!

Lennox glared at Galloway, someone who held a deep grudge against him. "Galloway, this is my _daughter_! You want to put a pain of war through the pain of losing his family, again?"

Galloway smiled, and Lennox suddenly felt a twinge of fear. It was never really a good thing when Galloway smiled. "Of course I would never sentence a man to that. Just like I would never sentence a man to pull the blue cord!"

"But sir, she is my-"

"No, she isn't Major! We both know what she really is! Who's to way we're wrong about Subject -35AR?"

"Director-"

"Lennox, this kid is Yellowstone in a shaken sode bottle unstable! I don't want this country risking its safety, so you can have your House playtime,"

Lennox clenched his fists, and bared his teeth. "Director, may I negotiate?"

Galloway hesitated. "I wish to hear your barter before I decide if they may happen," the man reasoned. He may have more authority, but he knew better to argue with a man in possession of a gun. Especially one who made him fall from a plane. Galloway refused to waver his gaze, until Lennox sighed.

"Alright, I will allow Ashley to be…tested…..in her abilities. But no surgeries unless **_absolutely_** necessary. Ashley will still be my legally adopted daughter, so I will watch over these tests to ensure my kid's safety. Also, Ashley, if she should ever have to leave the base, will always have Autobot protection, and her living quarters will be confined to base. As soon as she masters her abilities-"

"Hold on," Galloway interrupted for the third time that day. Lennox paused. "You think, that I am going to just let this kid do whatever she wants with these powers? I don't think so! The government has been looking for new energy sources, and if she could to what she did to the Decepticons, then she should be hooked up and used as a power source!"

Lennox glared at the man, and Galloway knew he should probably shut his trap and let them man finish.

"As I was saying, as soon as Ashley masters any ability of any shape or form, she will come and aid NEST special forces in anti-Decepticon operations," Lennox finished. "Any arguments to those now, Director?"

Galloway nodded. "Yep. Quite a few, Will. Ashley will be tested upon her abilities as the government – you know, that tiny little social structure that runs America?- sees fit. Ashley is being turned over as property to NEST operations under the care of Chairman Morshower, and she will never leave this base! NEST cannot allow this new asset to do whatever it wishes!"

Suddenly, both men jumped as the ground rumbled and vents seemed to get closer. Looking up, Lennox saw Optimus Prime looming over them. The Prime crouched, and looked from one man to the other. Finally, his deep bass filled the air.

"Director Galloway, Major Lennox. First of all, I wish to offer my sympathies, Lennox, for your daughter. Director, I believe you are hinting that the government has already decided what they shall do with Ashley,"

Galloway hesitated, then gave a small nod. "Yes, Optimus Prime, yes we have,"

Optimus narrowed his optics. "I do not think anyone of Ashley's position or volition will willingly become a weapon for the United States of America. Even if she is told that she is helping her father's country. Ashley is of an odd addition to the universe, btu even she knows what is right, what is wrong, and how to make her own descisions. I askt hat you send our President this message, from the Leader of the Autobots: Given the actions of Ashley, aka Subject-35AS, on the grounds of Lake Valley North High School, at 0741 hours, on the second day of the fourth month, it is clear that she possesses a strange adaptation. However, Optimus Prime and the Autobots will never condone a human being made into a weapon to merely-"

"-Increase the military stature of the United States of America. Ashley is still a creature who possesses the same will an choices of any human. If she is forced into something by order of the President, it shall forever be her choice to follow it. If she is bound, harmed, manipulated or forcefully affected into any descision by someone other than herself, then she shall disappear from American watch until they consent to these terms laid down by Major Lennox, her guardian. These are the terms. Choose wisely," Klara hated giving her boss, the President, any dreadful new such as this. The transaction sent by the Leader of the Autobots disturbed even Klara, who had seen numerous death threats to the First Man and Lady.

The President merely stared into space as he thought of a way to reply. Possibly thinking of a way to take this Ashley from the base and do what had to be done with her.

"Mrs. Spencers?"

"Yes, Mr. President?"

"Get me the Witwicky boy, and the Banes girl,"

**I know, filler and nothing useful…..*hides under bed***

**But, the next chapter WILL BE MUCH BETTER, I promise…..**

**Reviews, no flamers. **


	4. Meeting the Allies

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Transformers**

"Dad, what's going on?" Ashley asked. Lennox had been pacing in her room for about twenty minutes and she couldn't take the suspense anymore. His face seemed extrememly determined mixed with anger.  
Lennox turned to her, and he was the only one who Ashley had seen so far who didn't seem to notice the differences to her body. "Ashley. They want to turn you into a weapon. Optimus stood up for you, but I fear that no one will yield to the demands he and I have laid down,"  
Ashley looked extremely confused. "They want to turn me into a…? Look, honest to God, I have no idea how I did what I did!"  
Lennox sighed. "I know, I know. But, look. Optimus and I will protect you, ok? Trust me, they will agree to the terms. I will keep you safe,"  
Ashley clutched at the sheets, not even wincing at the tearing sound she made as she dug her fingers through the soft fabric. Always. Always, this was her life! No one cared if she had a say, no one wanted to hear her voice, and no one wanted to even try and respect that she had her own volition!  
"No!" Ashley stood, ignoring the blood rush. "I want to speak to the NEST superiors- myself,"  
Lennox looked at her like she was crazy. "You wanna…what?!"  
Ashley sighed, and slowly spoke, as if she was talking to a child. "I want to talk to the NEST superiors, Dad,"  
Lennox blinked and shook his head in credulously.  
~ THE ALLSPARK REBORN ~  
Ashley shuffled in her seat nervously, feeling a tiny bead of sweat roll down her cheek. Looking at the men staring at her from the door way, Ashley coughed feebly to ease the tension, but they continued to stare at her from the door as if she was an escaped convict. Lennox was sitting relaxed in a corner, his eyes closed and his deep breathing gentle and snoring occasionally. Sighing, Ashley closed her electric blue eyes, and counted the seconds as they ticked achingly with the clock. Soon, her heart rate was calm, and her mind opened slowly. Suddenly, a voice spoke through the air.  
I just don't get it. I just went home a little more than two days ago, and I'm sent back because of this self centered over protected little bitch? God, I wish that I could see Kaylee and Gina. It's Kaylee's third birthday tomorrow, and I'm not sure if I-  
Ashley's mind snapped back to herself, and the voice disappeared as the door clicked open, revealing three people. Director Galloway was one and he was met with Ashley's glare.  
The two other adults with him were standing awkwardly away from each other, the girl refusing to meet the eyes of the boy. Her long, shiny black hair, was tossed and she wasn't wearing the cleanest clothes (since they were covered with engine oil), but they showed off great tone and her jeans hugged her body. The boy was tall, with semi spikey hair, his face bearing a small scar just above his eyebrow over his right eye, and he stood in loose jeans, a plain white t-shirt and black leather jacket.  
"Sam Witwicky, Mikeala Banes," Director Galloway said, oblivious to the tension between the two. He extended an arm to Ashley, his palm up. "Meet Ashley Lennox, adopted daughter of William Lennox, and classified as a unstable threat to our national security and the secret of the Autobots," Galloway smiled as Lennox awoke and stiffened.  
Ashley struggled to control the gale of emotions in her gut, and smiled, standing.  
"Nice to meet you," she whispered. Sam smiled and extended a hand, which Ashley took and shook. Mikeala merely gave her a nod and friendly smile.  
"Do you know why Sam and I are here, Ashley?" Mikeala asked, as she sat down across from the blonde girl.  
Ashley's eyes closed briefly, and to her amazement, the information flowed into her brain. "The President sent for both of you, and asked that you come and discuss with me about the negotiations Optimus and my father laid down. You are also to speak with Optimus, but he's out on patrol and since I cannot leave the base for the time being…" Ashley's voice trailed off.  
Mikeala nodded, gently. "Yep. How old are you, Ashley?"  
Ashley looked long and hard at Mikeala. "I am seventeen years old; and if I can trust what I hear, you're 22 years old, and used to date Sammy boy over there, but you broke up with him because…." Ashley's voice trailed off. "But that doesn't matter. I'm just surprised that you even bother with the formalities. Just get to it, Mikeala,"  
Mikeala narrowed her pale green eyes, and her mouth hardened. "Ok, kiddo, if that's what you want,"  
Ashley laughed harshly "As if you give a crap about what I want. As if you're any different than any of the people around here. To them, I'm just a scientific discovery, and to you, I'm just something that is an annoyance; so why do you care what I want?"  
Mikeala's eyes sparkled as she saw her old spirit inside of this girl. "Because, kiddo, I understand what you want. I don't want you to be turned into a weapon, no matter if that's what Mr. President sent me here for. You know why I can say that? Because I'm sure the four-ton alien robot leader that has the power of the universe on his hip in a tiny Matrix, will agree with me when I say this; I don't want you to be something that you don't want to be,"  
Sam cut in, awkwardly. "No one should be forcing you to do anything. The President doesn't really understand that the higher authority of the world doesn't seem to control everything, especially those things not of this world. But, I will agree to one thing he has to say. You have to learn to control whatever you can do. Else, you might be liable to destroy everything around you, Ashley,"  
Ashley slumped, defeated and scared. Finally, she whispered, her voice soft and sounding like a scared little kid. "I know that. But, you have no idea what I can do. Neither do I. I don't know what I can do, and how I do it, and if I can control it. That's the thing about my….gift, that scares me the most,"  
The blonde girl turned her eyes to the two humans. Sam nodded, and reached across the table, placing Ashley's hand under his. "I understand, Ashley," Sam whispered. "Believe me, no one understands that better than Mikeala and myself,"  
Ashley smiled softly. "But you don't understand me, do you?"  
~The AllSpark Reborn~  
Sam just stared at the young blonde girl as she and Lennox walked away, the colonel's arms wrapped protectively around her shoulders. He turned, and smiled when he saw Mikeala's eyes trained on the blonde as well. "You like her don't you?"  
Mikeala flinched. "What's it to you," she mumbled. She turned and looked like she was about to walk away, when Sam, unbidden, reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Wait,"  
Mikeala trained those pale eyes on him. "What?" she snapped, waiting for her ex-boyfriend to explain himself.  
"Mikeala…why did you break up with me? What did I do?"  
Mikeala's eyes grew glassy, and she looked away, yanking her arm out of Sam's grip in the process. "It doesn't matter. It can never be undone,"  
"Bt if you would just tell me-"  
"No!" she yelled, and stalked off, practically running away. Sam sighed, and he knew a part of him went with her as she left.

**Short, i know, but...sorry...tired...don't know when i'll have the next one posted...**


	5. Primes vs Females?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; they belong to Hasbro. If I did, Ashley would probably exist in the films**_

_**Um, yeah. Sorry for the epically late update, but I was preoccupied with my other story. I have gotten numerous PMs from people who forgot to review – They demand that I make the AllSpark Reborn into a saga. I accept your challenge. So, I hope that this chapter intrigues you, and please review. The more reviws I get, the faster I will update!**_

The sun in Lake Valley was always kind. Being south enough to never see snow, but north enough to never be too hot, Lake Valley made the weather almost always perfect, and almost always beautiful. However, in Diego Garcia, the sun here wasn't as kind. Beating down on the tiny island base, the sands were bleached white and scorching to the barefoot soldier. Even with the ocean a few meters away for fresh relief, the land was almost always uncomfortably warm – unless the summer time attire was adopted. Little willing heavy activities were undertaken on the island.

This afternoon however, the sun found two figures surrounded by other worldly beings. Sweat poured off of the man, his gray T-shirt soaked and his basketball shorts, white, stained with sweat, sand, and grime. His opponent was most likely half his age, her light blue tank top accompanied by white cloth short-shorts. Both were barefoot, and each wasn't without a layer of sun-lotion on their sun brushed skin. The girl whirled, and jabbed her leg into the man's stomach, when he grabbed her ankle, she twisted herself, and her other leg straightened next to her captured one, and they spun, kicking the man's jaw. She rolled in the air once more, and landed in a small crouch, but the man offered no leeway. Lunging, he grabbed her shoulder and hooked his arm around her shoulder socket and dislocated it with a pop. The girl tensed and tangled her legs around the man's. The girl pulled her knees to her chest and unsteadied the man and she followed the roll of her knees, and flipped off the man, and with an expert flick of her hand, relocated her shoulder with a loud snap.

Lennox smiled, panting and stood. Ashley smiled back and rubbed the back of her head, her other hand on her hip. "Dad, was the dislocation really necessary?" she whined. Lennox laughed and picked up a white towel. He wiped his face, and stiffened when a wave of cold splashed against his burning back. Turning slowly as he dripped with sweat and ice water, Lennox's shocked, angry, amused, and serious face was frozen in one, making Ashley throw back her head and laugh.

"Ashley, was that really-" Lennox stopped himself as he saw the trap Ashley had played him right into. Seeing how her plan worked, Ashley's laughter became louder and more deaperate for air. Around the embarrassed major, the Autobots – in their holohorms- snickered. He ignored them and focused on Ashley, glaring at her, scrunching his lips as he shook his head back and forth. Without warning, Lennox took his towel and rolled it into a rats tail, watching his daughter carefully. Fortunately for him, the young teenager was laughing so hard her eyes had squeezed shut. Lennox smiled and snapped the rat's tail through the air and smacked the white weapon into his daughter's thigh. Ashley yelped in surprise and leaped backwards. Lennox laughed and she rubbed the red mark on her tan thigh. With a mischievous roar, Ashley lunged for her father, and kicked his legs out from under him, and he fell, spraying sand into the air.

Ashley smiled in triumph, lightly laughing again. She suddenly was thrown into the shade, and looking up, Ashley saw Sideswipe towering over the two humans. Lennox had made sure she stayed away from the Autobots, and she had never been properly introduced to the Cybertronians, but she knew Sideswipe. He had once taken her and her father to a bungee jumping area when she was ten.

"This is interesting how humans fight each other. You are using moves I haven't even put into a permanent memory bank,"

Ashley shifted uncomfortably. Lennox managed to rise and wipe the sand off himself. "Yeah, well Sides. A warrior doesn't have time to think in battle; he only has time to act,"

Sideswipe rolled his eyes. "Please tell me that you're joking. Honestly, how much time do you spend with Optimus?"

Lennox rolled his eyes at the bot and walked past him, giving him a friendly whack on the leg with the towel. "You might learn a thing or two from him, Sides,"

Sideswipe shook his head and turned his blue optics to Ashley. The blonde girl shivered. She had only truly seen the Autobots at the school, and that was in the heat of battle, no clarity allowed. Now, here was Sideswipe in his true form as the other Autobots where in their holoforms, their true forms safely tucked away on NEST somewhere. "I am interested in the way you little carbon based organisms fight. Might I take a try?"

Before Ashley could reply, Optimus's deep bass came from behind the blonde girl. "Sideswipe, you know that she is just a scout,"

Turning around, Ashley immediately felt herself creep in a blush. The handsome young man behind her was in beach wear to match his disguise(like all the other bots), however, Ashley wished at that moment the Autobots didn't have such gorgeous holoforms. Optimus's holoform was a young man, looking to be no more than a sophomore in college. His dark chocolate colored hair was sweeping, and healthy all over his scalp, and his electric blue eyes stood out from underneath his bangs, strikingly bright. His skin was a little paler than Ashley's, but she didn't notice. What she did notice, however, was under his white button up shirt with flames on the rolled up sleeves, was that it was open. And she couldn't stop staring at his cavred chest, not bulky like the body building football players and wrestlers at her school, but lean and strong like a warrior's body. His jeans were ripped at the knees and a light scar stretched on his chest, somehow adding to the red in Ashley's cheeks. His body was narrow, but strong, his eyes open but guarded, and his expression was serious but gentle. So like his true self…

Realizing too late that she was staring, Lennox's daughter looked away, ducking her face under her arm as she pretended to scratch her head. Ashley gritted her teeth when she heard a slight snicker from one of the observing holoforms, but the holoform se had just ogled seemed to take little to no notice. Optimus's deep voice came from the handsome holoform, and continued to address Sideswipe.

"She wouldn't really have a fair fight against you, Sideswipe,"

Ashley instantly whipped her head to face Optimus's holoform. "Excuse me?" she snapped.

The Prime looked at the girl, and to her amazement, he actually began to look slightly sheepish. "I'm sorry if that offends you, but-"

"If Sideswipe is too experienced for me, then he's the perfect option. Now that I'm dragged into this with you guys, I have to fight this war with you; Sideswipe won't take it easy on me, and neither will the Decepticons," Ashley interrupted, ignoring how Optimus's body tensed at her last statement.

Sideswipe crackled his metallic knuckles and rolled his neck dramatically. He suddenly looked down, curiosity in his bright eyes. "How do you intend to fight me?"

Ashley's lips pursed together as Sideswipe crouched. His bright blue optics suddenly shut off, revealing his holoform. Tall, and built like a runner, Sideswipe sported a white tank top, and gray cargo shorts, barefoot. He swept back his platinum blonde hair, and revealed sky blue eyes, laughing and calculating. "Now we can duel properly," he shifted his weight and lifted his fists into a fighting stance while Ashley just turned so her shoulders were perpendicular to Sideswipe. He looked at her curiously. "Odd. What a non aggressive stance, yet you left none of yourself unguarded,"

Ashley nodded, her eyes locked on to Sideswipe's the whole time. "Dad taught it to me," without warning, she flung out her fist, hoping Sideswipe would duck. He did, but when she sidestepped, spinning to kick out at his chest, he launched himself into the air and twirled his arms over her, his hands like the blade strike. However, when he landed, his expression changed from triumphant to confused.

Ashley picked up a stray thought, and then smiled. "Yeah, um, Sides? Your sword won't work in holoform," she leaped into the air and twirled around Sideswipe's left shoulder, her back pressing into his. He flipped over her shoulders, pressing his spine with hers the whole way. However, as he flipped, Ashley pushed herself on her back, and wedged her legs under his knees, and pushed off the ground with her shoulders as if to restand. Sideswipe fell through the air and landed on his back.

Ashley came at him, ready to punch, but he grabbed her wrist and twisted, standing in the process. She stumbled forward, leaning against the twist as best she could when Sideswipe's leg tangled with hers, and tripped her. Sprawling into the sand, Ashley's mind expanded into the others the moment her head slammed into the sand. Feeling Sideswipe, she suddenly sensed his aim at her neck, his hand open.

Tasting the growing alarm in the air, Ashley moved, faster than the optic or eye could follow, and leapt into the air with inhuman strength. Landing on Sideswipe's back, she wrapped her legs around his torso, and with all her strength pulled him through into a cartwheel like motion, forcing Sideswipe into the ground, his head first. Unwrapping her legs from his body, Ashley finished her cartwheel, and turned, kicking at Sideswipe's stomach. He quickly fell and dodged before she could make contact and spun away, both of them facing each other once more. Panting, Sideswipe's eyes danced with amusement and joy. Ashley remained alert.

But, Sideswipe suddenly cocked his head, and pressed his right hand to his ear, as if listening to something. He turned to Optimus who was watching the two warily and shocked at the same time – if that was possible. They looked at each other as Ashley waited, wondering what they were saying. Sideswipe turned to her, his eyes suspicious. "How did you do that?"

Ashley shrugged. Honestly, she didn't know what they were talking about, but Sideswipe just grinned and charged her again. Ashley quickly lifted her leg to do a kick, and too late, she realized Sideswipe's cool fingers were wrapped around it. He twisted sharply, and Ashley winced as pain shot up her leg. She pushed with her foot, and placed it, pivoting to punch Sideswipe as he stumbled backwards.

However, her pivot was slowed due to her injured ankle, and when Ashley went to punch the Bot, she realized as she was too far away from him tp land her punch. However, before she could pulled back from her follow through, it was almost as if time slowed as her brain processed everything all too quickly. Energy suddenly shot through her, charging her as her arm extended in the punch that would never land. The energy in her core suddenly shot through her shoulder and into her arm, and as her elbow locked straight, her hand opened unbidden, and for a brief moment, the world grew brighter in the afternoon air. An energy ball shot through the air and slammed into Sideswipe's chest sending him flying back at least a good eight feet.

Ashley fell forward from the momentum in her swing and rolled, her ankle throbbing sharply. Looking up, Ashley's mouth as gape as she stared at Sideswipe's holoform, struggling to stand but kept flickering and buzzing. Finally, he shook himself, and he seemed to stop shorting out. Ashley stared into the palm of her hand, watching in awe as the glow of Energon blue faded from her palm. Optimus's holoform was at her side, helping her stand, his gentle hands wrapped around her upper arms. Ian – Ironhide, was helping Sideswipe stand along with Ratchet's holoform. Sideswipe stood, and he rubbed the back of his head.

Finally getting herself together, Ashley burst out something like "What-tah-hoo-dah?" Sideswipe smiled painfully at the girl, hoping to ease her growing discomfort.

"So, is this a tie?" he asked. Ashley's eyes widened and she backed away from the four holoforms. Optimus stared at her, growing concern written on his face. Sideswipe looked slightly amused but encouraging. Ian – _Ironhide_ looked bored while Ratchet looked grumpy.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, not trusting herself with loud sentences after her outburst.

Sideswipe nodded, his face earnest. "Totally. It just took me by surprise is all,"

Ashley stared at her hands, bringing them to her face once more. "What am I becoming?" she whispered to no one in particular. Optimus stepped forward, making Ashley flinch away from her hands. "Ashley, you are not becoming anything; you are still yourself,"

Ashley shook her head. "No. All that destruction I caused at the high school, murdering Blackout, hurting my dad, haring thoughts of Sam and Mikeala," she forgot about mentioning that part to her father, "Now this? What am I becoming? Some cold blooded weapon?" she was practically shouting now, her voice filled with self loathing. Suddenly filled with the need to be alone, Ashley turned and ran over to her shoes laying in the sand. She crouched, grabbed them, and yanked on her Osiris multi-colored shoes, and ran off, not bothering with safety or telling anyone where she was going. Her feet kicked up sand into the air, and she ran for the treeline, ignoring the whirring noises, machines clanking, and the shouting of her name as she disappeared into the vegetation on the far side of Diego Garcia.

Sprinting, she felt the tree branches clawing at her skin, although she was careful and most of the time the wood merely tugged at her skin and hair. Mud splattered as she ran through it, sending droplets onto her bare legs. Ignoring the bursts of cold, Ashley continued to run, desperate to get away from the changes in her life. Her father had often told her that she could never run from her problems, but she did anyways, feeling that it helped her to at least forget them when needed. The forest birds sang as she ran towards them, but she often heard the panic of flapping wings in the distance as she bolted past. Rounding a large boulder lit in the sunlight, Ashley suddenly realized she was going uphill, and thought that she was coming into a dip in the forest, but suddenly the trees around her broken into a clearing – over a cliff. Ashley instantly slammed her feet into the ground, not wishing to plummet over the edge. As she fell onto her butt, she stared out over the cliff, looking at the building beyond. Jeez, and she thought that Diego Garcia was boring. But still, the buildings in the distance reminded her that she could never escape her problems.

Ashley would always be trapped by this terrible burden- hurting others. Tears sprang into her eyes, but she wiped them away angrily with her fists and stood. Overwhelmed with the life she didn't want, she let loose a shout clawing its way up her throat: "Why now! Why me?!" the echo of her cry taunted her, and more tears threatened to spill, but Ashley refused to let them. She gulped, and did fast blinking.

Then, when she realized the others were looking for her, and that she was being very emo about this whole thing, she turned – only to slam her face into a metal leg. Falling backwards, Ashley yelped quiet like a mouse squeaking.

She rubbed her nose, which had taken the brunt of the face-slam, she looked up a a huge being. His blue paint job with red flames danced across his arms and legs, and he was built very powerfully. He looked down, as if just noticing that she was there. "What are you doing?" the deep bass gave away who it was, and Ashley stared at the noble bipedal form of Optimus Prime.

"I just smashed my face into your foot. I do it to show I like people," she snapped sarcastically. Optimus blinked, fascination and confusion mixing on his faceplates.

"But isn't that a painful way to display affection?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Either you don't have sarcasm on the internet or you are so not accustomed to Earth teenagers yet," she muttered, getting up.

Optimus crouched on one knee, and his eyes went dim. His holoform appeared before her, looking very much as he had on the beach. He shook his head slightly to move his hair, and reached out his hand to help Ashley up. Ignoring the offering, Ashley stood and wiped her butt to get rid of any dirt on her white shorts. Glaring at the Prime now, Ashley turned to him, shoulders stiff.

"Why did you follow me?"

Optimus shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were fine,"

Ashley batted the air in an 'ok, go' motion. "Well, I'm fine. Leave me alone," Optimus ignored her hand.

He narrowed his eyes. "Ashley you can't sit around feeling sorry for yourself forever,"

Ashley's patience with him was trying. "I can try," she shot back angrily. She knew she was being childish, but no one was listening to her for how she wished to live her life.

Optimus gritted his teeth, and shoved his face into Ashley's, causing her to stumble back from his anger. "You selfish brat!" Optimus exploded. Ashley stared dumbfounded.

"You have been given something most Cybertronians have lusted for for eons! You have been placed above humanity and given a chance many, _many_ beings in this whole universe would _die_ for! You have been given a chance to help your planet and end this war!"

Ashley yelled back t him suddenly, "Megatron is dead! Why am I needed to end a war that is only prolonging itself!"

Optimus glared at her, anger clear on his face. "You can save so many lives, yet you run away at every chance you get and whine about your gift!"

Ashley felt tears spring into her eyes. "No…" she moaned. He was so mistaken.

The Prime didn't seem to notice her, but the worst of his anger was fading. "Please, just stop complaining over this. Fate had given you something; use it how you want,"

At those words, Ashley snapped. She narrowed her eyes into blurry, tear filled slits, and screamed, "_Use it how I want!? People have been using it for me! They don't care what I think! All they want is what I have, and I __**don't want this power that makes me a freak**_!" her words echoed off the trees across the island and Ashley stared at Optimus as a soft understanding lit in his eyes.

Ashley turned away, not wanting to face him anymore. "I just don't want this. Its not me, and I'm scared of it. I've tried to be brave, but I'm just too scared of what's to come; I'm scared of hurting people,"

Optimus gently placed his hand on her shoulder, and Ashley was surprised that his callused hand was soft and warm, comfort shooting through her as he moved it to her back and began to rub up and down her spine gently. "When you're scared, it's the only time that you can be brave,"

Ashley sighed. "I just want my life back,"

Optimus nodded. "I know. Believe me, no one understands that better than myself." His eyes were clouded with painful memories as Ashley turned to look back at him.

Ashley looked at him, and reached out to stroke his cheek. It got his attention which is what she wanted. "I'm sorry for being so selfish," the girl murmured, guilt laced in her voice.

Optimus nodded, and gently touched her hand, but she pulled it away, feeling too intimate. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. The stress of this war gets to me too often,"

Ashley nodded once; her dad often was like that; especially when he came back after the world is at stake missions. Ashley looked down at the base in the distance, glowing in the afternoon sand. "I'll go back with you," she said softly. "Lennox s probably worried sick about me,"

Optimus nodded, thoughtful. "I think its time you met those who can help you carry your burden,"

**Ugh, finally, I;m back on this! Woot woot! Ooh, is this the beginning of a love interest?**

**The more reviews, the faster I respond!**


	6. How does this Work Again?

**Disclaimer :I don't own Transformers. **

"Ok, so let me go through this one more time," Ashley begged her father. Lennox sighed and lifted his eyes brows as he waited.  
"Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots and his vehicle mode is a Peterbuilt 379 cab; Ratchet is the medical officer who is a 2004 search and rescue Hummer H4, Ironhide is the weapons specialist who chose a 2006 GMC TopKick C4500 medium-duty truck to transform into, Sideswipe is a warrior, and Optimus's current second in command, who becomes a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept, Bumblebee is-" a loud whirring filled the air, and the radio played a clip suddenly. "Yep, second to none!" came the rap. Ashley laughed, and reached forward to pet the dash. "Ok, Bumblebee, I'll shut up," she giggled. The car's radio whirred, "Why thank you, little lady," said the heavily accented Western man. Ashley giggled again, and leaned back in her seat. The quiet lasted only seconds before the backseat driver yelled into his phone.  
"Carly, look what do you want me to do?" Sam demanded angrily. Ashley turned, grabbing the back of the seat to stare at her friend. He glared at her, and turned to stare back out the wind while an angry voice faintly reached Ashley's ears from his phone. Turning her head back to adoptive father, Ashley let the question remain on her face. Lennox smiled, and mouthed "Carly" to his kid. Ashley mouthed "Oh," long, and exaggerated back, pinching her lips into a tight o shape by the end as she turned back to the front.  
"No, just listen to me alright? I really need to stay here and – no, that doesn't mean that I'm taking this more seriously than you, but I – Carly, will you just listen to me! Please, I have to do this. Well, if that's how you feel, then I don't see the point of staying with you anymore. Yes. Yes. Alright. Fine. I know. I hope you're going to find someone who deserves you. No, I don't. No. Yes. Yes. Alright. I'm sorry. I know. Bye," Sam pulled the phone away from his ear and looked out the wind with a huff. Lennox looked in the rearview mirror back at the boy.  
"You alright there, kid?" Lennox asked, using his nickname for the Witwicky.  
Sam nodded. Ashley turned back to him, and tried to open her mind to his. She wasn't that in control, but she did manage to glean something from his mind. "Why aren't you upset?"  
Sam shrugged. "I really don't know," he murmured. Ashley waited. Sam took a breath, and then continued. "I guess it was cause she and I were growing apart these last couple of months, clinging to something that we hoped would be there… but wasn't,"  
Ashley nodded. Although she had had a couple boyfriends, none seemed to get too far, and she barely even could call them boyfriends. But, still. She decided to try and make him squirm, to entice a laugh from him. He was only three years older than her, so it should work. Putting on a sultry and flirty look, she turned at him with soft eyes. "Oh, so you're a single man now, eh?" she leaned forward. Sam stiffened looking at her. He began to stutter. "Um, well, ah, you um, yeah, see its, just that, uh,"  
Ashley laughed, and smiled at him. "Don't worry; you're not my type,"  
Sam gave a nervous laugh of relief – but was quickly replaced by shock. "Wait, I'm not your type?"  
Ashley burst into louder laughter, and slapped her knees, Lennox cracking up at the same time. Bee began to play a song from his radio "Hit me with your best shot!" Ashley whooped, threw her hands into the air, and began to sing along, Sam smiling, Lennox laughing, and joy spreading in her heart, covering her unease for that moment.

The AllSpark Reborn

Smiling, Ashley enjoyed the breeze in the West coast city of San Francisco as it danced through her hair. Pulling it back behind her ear, Ashley leaned forward and took the straw in her mouth, drinking in the lemonade she had gotten from the Panera Bread across the street and down two blocks behind her. Sam and she were now sitting in front of a pizza store on a white metal woven table and chairs, waiting for Lennox to reemerge.  
Finally, Ashley couldn't take it anymore. "What is it like?" she blurted out. Sam turned away from looking across the street to looking at her. He was leaning back on the chair, his right arm back on the back support in a relaxed position. "What was what like?"  
Ashley shrugged. "All of it. Meeting them, fighting alongside them," she suddenly picked up a stray memory that slammed to the forefront of Sam's mind; all she saw was night, Mikeala, and Bumblebee. Sam's voice seemed to be her own as she watched the memory through Sam's eyes. "He's dead because of me. He came here to protect me, and now he's dead," the memories vanished, leaving a clutching sorrow in Sam's heart. Ashley continued, as if that never happened. "What was it like, to have the Last of the Primes die?" she whispered this question. Sam looked away. Silence between the two filled the space, and he sighed. Turning back, Ashley saw her answer. But, she waited to hear him say it.  
"It was pain reincarnate in my heart to know that he was killed because of me," Sam whispered. He scratched his nose and squeezed his eye for a moment. Ashley felt a relief in her heart, to know that she would never have to experience that pain. She reached across the table. "Your mind seemed…..touched," she didn't quite know how to explain it.  
Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What?"  
Ashley shook her head. "It feels like something within it is calling, an opening to somewhere. Have you ever been mentally contacted by someone?"  
Sam looked at the pizza place to see if Lennox was there. Then, he leaned forward, folding his hands together. "Yeah. It was during the battle at Jordan, the seven Primes contacted me,"  
Ashley felt a buzz in her head, and a fact she never knew popped in to her mind. "Thirteen," she shot back for some reason.  
Sam's look of confusion deepened. Ashley quickly finished her fact; "There are Thirteen Primes. Primus, who created his eleven brothers and sister; there was Prima, Megatronus Prime, The Liege Maximo, Alpha Trion, Helistion Prime, Nexus Prime, Solus Prime, Vector Prime, Amalgamous Prime, Alchemist Prime, Sagitarii Prime, and Enchio Prime," she shook her head. "Whoa," she muttered. Sam just raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, um, only Seven contacted me. It was when I was trying to use the Matrix of Leadership to revive Optimus," he paused. "You… can read minds, right?" Sam asked. Ashley hesitated, and then nodded slowly.  
Sam looked around. He looked at her expectantly. She waited, and then caught on that he wanted her to read his mind. Slowly, Ashley reached out as best she could to her friend's mind.  
If you can hear me, just nod once. Sam's thoughts came. Ashley nodded. Sam then nodded and looked back across the street, leaning back into his relaxed position. Ok, I'm going to play that memory for you as best I can. Just bear with me. Ashley nodded.  
As Sam's memory played before her, a powerful something stirred within her, and she gasped as she and Sam were pulled into the memory. Ashley blinked as the real world around her melted and suddenly disappeared in a soft glow of white. Turning around, Ashley saw Sam, and whenever he moved, its seemed like she was watching him on a bad TV, seeing his previous movements after he made them. "Sam?" she said, shocked by the echo she heard in her words. Sam turned to face her, and gasped. Looking down, Ashley saw the symbols once more. They looked like they were emanating from her skin, and looking closer, they seemed to vibrate with energy.  
"What's going on!" Sam yelled, his voice echoing. Suddenly, a powerful wind ripped through the air, and the two were standing among sand. The strange, twisted rocks climbed into the sky as the wind carried dust into the air around them. From the sun hanging low over the horizon, Ashley squinted when she saw movement. There were seven hulking, but graceful shapes moving towards the two. Sam quickly stepped in front of Ashley, and fear shot through her and she hid behind the young man's back. The shadows of the figures moved towards them. Finally, they stopped, and rich, ancient voices quelled the air around them.  
"Welcome back, Sam. We never expected to see you again without our assistance,"  
Sam nodded. "I had some help," he replied, his voice still echoing.  
"We know. We must tell you, Sam; the world will change in ways that no one could ever predict. Our AllSpark – it has reawakened within your world, into the flesh of a human girl,"  
Sam stiffened, but the Primes didn't seem to notice it. "History will often repeat itself, Sam – and every time it does, it hits the universe harder than ever before,"  
"Wait, this AllSpark thing has happened before?"  
A new voice answered, sending a chill into Ashley's bones. It seemed as old as space itself, and something deep within her stirred with longing as this voice filled the air. "I was once the AllSpark," the voice whispered. Although soft, this call was powerful and moving. "It was a part of me, as I am now one with it; the AllSpark is a living energy of knowledge, power, and creation; it is never truly gone, it is merely transformed,"  
Suddenly, Ashley felt herself overwhelmed with the need to speak to this voice. She walked out from behind Sam. "I… I want to know more," she whispered. The Primes stared at her, and recoiled sharply, hissing and muttering in some foreign yet familiar way. Their ancient but advanced design amazed the human girl, but it also seemed to bore her; it was as if she felt somewhere within that she was string at drawings of a kindergartener, just rough drafts of a wondrous final copy. The spikes of the closest one rattled with something sounding like the beginnings of joy.  
"You are here," wheezed the Prime. The name of the being before her popped into her head. Prima, the oldest of the Primes.  
Ashley didn't move. Prime spoke, his ancient voice nothing like the one who had whispered. "Primus told us you had returned; that both of your had, but we never believed him,"  
Both? "Sam and me?" she asked.  
Prima's narrow, golden optic's closed as he shook his head. "No, you and the other one; her,"  
"Why me?"  
Prima shook his noble head. "That not even I can explain, little one," he stood, and rejoined his brothers.  
Ashley desperately reached forward, hoping to catch on to a Prime, so that she might learn more. "Wait! Please, I have to know more!"  
Then, that ancient voice rippled through the air. "You will know all that you need to know, Little One,"  
The wind began to pick up and rip around the two humans, pushing the Primes into a tornado of the sands. Ashley struggled through the wind, but as it pushed the sands towards the Primes, it also seemed to hold her back. Sam reached forward, pushing through the winds and grabbed Ashley, wrapping her in a protective hold as the wind began to screech around them. Squinting to see through the sands, both humans watched as the Primes lifted their arms as one, and a great light welled from each one. Sam cried out, but the wind tore away his words, and Ashley clutched at him when he began to disappear. Sand whipped into her eyes, and she cried out in surprise.  
With a final explosion of light in her mind's eye, Ashley was blinking in a slight cold sweat, back in her seat at the pizza parlor. Sam was sitting across from her, his eyes wide and filled with awe and fear. Ashley looked around.  
Nothing had seemed to change while the Primes had spoken to them. Sam gasped a little when he realized this too. "Ashley, did you …?"  
Ashley nodded. "That was amazing! I can't-"  
"What was amazing?" Lennox asked, walking over with three pieces of pizza: one meat-lover's, one Hawaiian pineapple and sausage, and one with extra cheese. Ashley looked up and smiled innocently at her father as he kissed her forehead handing her the extra cheese. He settled down, handing Sam the Hawaiian pineapple.  
"Oh you just missed it Dad!" Ashley said. She ignored the growing alarm on Sam's face. "There was this guy, he was walking by and he was totally making this orange float above his hand!" Ashley said this with a great rush of false excitement and mockery, letting her father know that it was just an amusing hoaxer. Lennox smiled, not catching that she was covering up for something else, or that Sam visibly sank in his chair with relief. Ashley smiled and dug into the gooey, warm pizza.  
Lennox took a bite of the meat-lover's and smiled as he saw how relaxed his daughter was. "So, Ashley?" she looked at him, still biting delicately into the hot pizza. "Can you tell me, one more time, who the Auto….friends are?"  
Ashley froze, and then smiled, looking down in embarrassment. "Dad, what's so special about the Primes?"  
Lennox looked around quickly. With a reproachful glance at his daughter, Lennox leaned forward. "I don't really know. All I can tell you is that they have a special connection to their history and to the Cube and the Matrix. That's all I know. I guess we never really thought that it was important,"  
Sam took this opportunity to speak. "Well, if only a Prime could have defeated the Fallen, and if only they can lead the Autobots, it's obvious that something about them is special,"  
Lennox pondered for a moment, and when he seemed to have an adequate response, an explosion rocked the air around the three, sending debris flying into the air. Lennox instantly leaned over Ashley as she pushed her torso against the table to shield herself. Sam just leaned forward, his hands covering his head. The three looked up, and shock was written on their faces.  
Standing, abandoning their food, the three instantly ran towards the explosion, pushing through crowds as they ran away. Lennox rounded the corner, and spun back the way he came when a second explosion shot shrapnel and debris into the air. Ashley steadied her father, and when another explosion rocked the air, something in her made her throw her hands up, and energy shot forth, creating a glowing blue bubble around the three. Lennox glanced at his daughter. A huge hulking creature came around the corner, donning a narrow black body, built for stealth and speed. His strangely straiped form was lined with a deep purple and stark yellow, and when he turned, his optics were oddly blue like the other Autobots.  
Ashley quickly glanced at Lennox. "Know him?" she yelled over the chaos around them. Lennox shook his head. Ashley quickly motioned for Sam who was staring at the Cybertronian in shock and fear. "Get out of here! I'll see if I can delay him for a bit!"  
"What?!" Lennox shouted angrily. He refused to leave her, but Ashley turned to him and chills went down his spine when he saw her glowing eyes. "Just go!" she yelled. Without warning, her hands dropped, the shield disappeared and she ran forward, her blonde hair flying. Lennox helped Sam to his feet quickly, and they scrambled back, racing to find a certain car.  
Ashley sensed them leave, and ran forward with new purpose. Power hummed beneath her skin, and for the first time, she welcomed it, remembering the vision of the Primes. The Decepticon made a purring, growling noise and he crouched low, his blue optics flashing with interest and greed. Ashley ran, and when the metal claws reached for her, she prayed that the power obeyed her, and she firmly planted both feet on the ground, and shot her hands forward. Luckily, two balls of energy soared from her palm….. and missed the robot life form by twenty feet with her left Energy blast, and at least a good thirty feet with her right. The Cybertronian looked amusedly confused, and made a small hiccup laughter.  
Ashley stared at her hands in frustration. "Seriously?!" she yelled in frustration. The Decepticon reached out and grabbed her around the waist. Hoisting her up, Ashley felt the energy once again come to her aid. This time, she created her shield and forced it to expand outward, causing her to drop from the hand of the Decepticon. "Oh, NOW it works!" she shouted as she landed in a crouch. Running in between the robot's legs, the girl turned and mocked him. "Nyah-nyah-nyah, you can't – OH SCRAP!" she screamed the last part as the Cybertronian turned and raced after her, transforming into a raced after her, his engine screaming in anger, as she screamed like a little boy.

**The more reviews, the faster i type, so if youa ren't reviewing, then I'm not gonna update as fast.**

Til next time!


	7. He's Back!

**I don't own Transformers**

A banshee down the street. That's the easiest way to describe how Ashley felt as she sprinted, a freaking, panicking, shrieking banshee. She kept glancing over her shoulder at the racing Lamborghini, surprised that it hadn't caught her yet.  
"Oh no you don't, Lambo!" she snapped. Running to a restaurant, she was surprised that with the adrenaline in her system, Ashley was able to lift the chairs as if they weighed nothing and chucked them at the car, causing him to swerve. Leaping over the chairs, and sliding over tables, Ashley made it to a street corner, and turned around once more to see that the Lamborghini was racing towards her once more.  
Turning, she met the eyes of a girl. All she saw was the flaming red hair as she slammed into her and the two went tumbling down. They cried out as the air rushed out of them, and moaned as Ashley rolled off the girl and onto her back painfully.  
"Sorry," the blonde groaned.  
"That's ok," rasped the red head.  
Suddenly, there was that familiar shifting noise of parts as the Cybertronian skidding, digging into the street with his clawed hand as he slowed himself down. The red head recuperated faster than Ashley would have thought, for she was on her knees, her fingertips pressing into her temples. To Ashley's amazement, the Decepticon shrieked with surprise and agony as he clutched his own head between his palms, writhing around as if listening to a dog whistle. The blonde stiffened when a prescience entered her mind. The girl then shouted, her body still facing the robot. "I've got him in pain for the moment! I can't hold this long! Go!"  
Ashley's spine froze when the girl turned her head slightly to her. This red head….. her eyes were glowing like two tiny stars. If stars were purple, that is. This fact aside, Ashley shook herself as the girl screamed "Run!" obeying the red head, Ashley quickly ran – just not away.  
Hoping that her powers would obey her this time, she searched for the energy, and it came to her. Ashley crouched for the briefest of moments before the struggling Cybertronian, and pushed herself into the air with all her might. She shot her palm out and down as she leaped above the small Decepticon, and the energy ball actually found its target. Ashley turned in the air, and as she came down upon the bipedal machine, she swung her heel into the metal around his shoulder, and energy flowed through her as the energy powered her kick. The metal robot stumbled, screaming like ripping metal. Ashley landed and fell, roling. Hands were instantly under her arms, hauling her to her feet, and the red head girl and Ashley were running away from the creature. It shook its head, and with an angry roar, ran after the girls, transforming midstride.  
Ashley and the girl ran. Their feet in time with each other, they seemed to be able to anticipate each other's movements and direction. Ashley led the way, as her longer legs gave her greater strides, the red head never more than a millisecond behind. She raced downt he street, glad to see it had cleared once the black Lambo had shown his face. Soon, Ashley began to see more water, and several brick warehouses, presumably empty. She turned down two and weaved in them, listening as the chasing tires disappeared as she navigated herself and the girl through warehouse after warehouse. Finally finding an alley, she saw what she was looking for – an open door.  
As they ran down an alley, with only brick walls and far off screams of panic for company, the two turned and ducked into the wide open door of a warehouse. As the redhead kept running inside, Ashley turned and pushed the wide doors closed as fast she could. She heard the faint scuffle of sneakers, hushed swearing, and the girl was beside Ashley helping her push. Finally, the door was closed, and the new girl held up a hand; the barricade lock of the metal doors came down, and then so did some crates and barrels from around the warehouse, blocking the entrence. The girl smiled and dropped her hand.  
"That should hold Prowl for a while," she muttered. Turning to Ashley, they regarded each other warily. Finally, the girl stuck her hand out with a friendly smile. "The name's Matrix," she said. Ashley looked into the girl's eyes, guard still up. She had purple irises that flickered when she moved them, and her pupils were normal. Other than that, this girl looked normal. Although she looked to be younger than Ashley by at least two years, her flaming red hair was pulled back into an elegant pony tail. A red shirt was donned under a khaki cropped jacket, and white shorts were worm on the legs along with boots going half way up her shins.  
Ashley quickly evaluated her situation. This girl – Matrix – was empowered in the same way she seemed to be, she seemed to know of the Transformers, and she had just helped Ashley get out of quite the pickle. Despite this though, her mind was guarded when Ashley struggled to probe it, and the blonde barely knew anything about her. She couldn't trust her.  
Could she?  
Ashley took her hand and shook it. "Ashley," she replied with a hesitant smile. When their skin made contact, a slight tingle filled Ashley's arm and she shivered. Matrix dropped her hand and turned away from the door and broke into a jog. Ashley sighed and jogged after her. "Prowl?" the blonde asked.  
Matrix nodded. "He defected to the Decepticons a few decades back. Used to be the personal bodyguard of Optimus Prime – one of the best Autobot warriors besides the Prime himself,"  
Ashley nodded once. "Why?" she asked. No need to explain her question. Matrix looked at her sharply, despite the fact they were still running.  
Suddenly, there was a roar behind them, and Ashley's eyes widened. She reached over and grabbed Matrix's shoulders. "Duck!" Ashley screamed. She threw herself and the girl to the ground, covering the back of her head as Prowl broke through the doors, ripping them off the hinges. The barrels and crates flew, some shattered and flew around the wide warehouse. Ashley's eyes squeezed shut, and she scrambled and rolled away from Matrix just as the redhead did the same thing. A barrel smashed into the ground between the girls, where they had just been split seconds before. Ashley turned on her back, and shot out her hands, willing the blasts of energy to erupt from her palms. Blue beams of energy flowed from her hands, slamming into the chest of Prowl just as two sets of psychic waves slammed into Prowl as well. The black Decepticon stumbled back from the force of the energy. He roared in frustration, and Ashley suddenly felt weakness claim her. Unbidden, her mind reached out and she felt a familiar essence. Help! She shouted mentally. But all too soon, the connection was too much and she was forced to let go of the mind she had touched.  
Matrix was nearby, shouting something with growing urgency, but Ashley didn't hear. What she heard instead, was the unwelcome screech of tires, parts shifting, an odd clang, and a familiar bellow, challenging Prowl – just as a red and blue blur slammed into him. Optimus was wielding his glowing fiery swords as he stabbed them deep into Prowl's shoulder, driving the Decepticon to the ground with his tackle. Prowl snarled and spoke something in Cybertronian, the echoing voice not registering in Ashley's ears. Optimus replied, his deep voice sounding like murder in the language of the Transformers. Prowl grabbed the arm of the Prime, the one that was morphed into a sword, and twisted, sounding like he was breaking the metal. Optimus stood and kicked the black robot away, his sword wrist beginning to spark and drip with bright blue Energon.  
Prowl spat in Optimus's face and Ashley didn't get to see more as Matrix was suddenly in her line of vision. "Ash? Kiddo? You ok?" the redhead asked, oblivious to the battle of titans behind her. Ashley flexed her abs and pulled herself up slowly, and staggering. She nodded once, clenching her face in pain. Prowl morphed his hand into a long cannon, the barrel glowing blue.  
Optimus dodged as watery thunder filled the air from his opponent's weapon. The bullet was careening towards them, and Ashley opened her mouth in warning. Matrix however, never heard Ashley's warning. She instantly changed from her worried look to a terrifying glare which once more turned her eyes into the glowing pits of purple doom. She spun around, hand raised. And the bullet was surrounded briefly with a pink aura, before making a fast u-turn and slamming into Prowl's kneecap. There was another set of screeching tires behind Prowl, and Optimus tensed as if anticipating another Decepticon. Instead, a yellow racing striped Camaro turned in through the broken doors, and transformed dumping two figures. The momentum of the Camaro carried Bumblebee through the air, and he round house kicked Prowl's head as he turned to face the incoming Autobot scout.  
Lennox's voice pierced the air, and Ashley was instantly supported by arms. Stumbling to her feet, Ashley was supported by her adopted father and Sam. Matrix stood in front of them, protective in her stance.  
Optimus tag-teamed Prowl with Bumblebee, and the two Autobots became a flurry of movement and pain around the struggling and flailing Decepticon. Suddenly, a black metal hand shot out and slapped Bumblebee across the face, sending red Energon spraying into the air. Bumblebee stumbled, and Prowl shot him in the chest, making him break through the far wall, showering bricks into the air. Sam yelled the young scout's name as Optimus drove his blade into Prowl's leg. Without warning, Prowl turned and ripped his leg away, the sword of the Prime popping out of the socket of his wrist and stayed embedded in the leg of the Decepticon. Optimus groaned softly, and that groan grew into and enraged growl. Popping his other hand into his brass knuckles, Optimus swung his fist and a sickening crack and shriek of metal filled the air as Prowl shouted and moaned in pain; Prowl fell, clutching the right side of his head as Energon oozed between his fingers. He looked up, and spoke in English.  
"You have finally bested me, Megatron," he said. Ashley's ears pricked at his voice; young, rich and filled with life. The voice held an undertone of the humming bass of his voice, giving away how old he truly was.  
"Megatron?" she whispered. Suddenly, her eyes dawned with understanding, and she ripped herself out of Lennox's grasp. Stumbling she strode under Optimus's legs, his vents heaving with exhaustion. She quickly walked up to Prowl, and placed her hand on his knee. The Decepticon stiffened, but didn't move. Ashley quieted her mind as best she could, and closed her eyes, focusing on Prowl's thoughts. Another mind touched her own, feeding her strength. Ashley opened her eyes, doing her best to ignore how her friends flinched when they saw them glowing with power. Matrix's eyes were glowing to, but her expression was soft, guarded and focused. Pressing against the powerful feeling in her head, Ashley murmured a mental thanks and dove into Prowl's mind.

The AllSpark Reborn

Optimus watched, worry etched in his Spark as the young human girl turned away from her friends, eyes still glowing. She closed them, and to his growing amazement, from the center of her palm, small blue waves of energy began to ripple as if Prowl's knee were made of water. Her hair suddenly flew upwards, defying gravity and began to dance in the air. Her eyes furrowed in concentration, and Prowl made a sound of surprise. Optimus took a step back, careful he didn't step on the four humans behind him and crouched, cradling his wounded wrist on his lap. He couldn't help but tip his head in fascination, and saw something on Prowl flicker. Looking closer, Energon was running through the wounded Cybertronian's body, and slowly dents became smooth, cuts closed themselves and the sword of Optimus Prime actually melted into the wounded leg of Prowl and flashed through the stream of the bot, healing like the rest of the Energon. Turning around, Optimus looked at Matrix, who's own eyes had closed.  
The fingers of her left hand were pressed into the respective temple and her face was lined with concentration.  
Prowl carefully lifted his hand away from his now healed optic, and he stared at Optimus in confusion. "Prime?" whispered the Decepticon. Optimus smiled warmly when he realized his friend knew him again.  
"Greetings, old friend," Optimus rumbled. Prowl's optics widened, and Ashley stumbled backwards from him, her hair smacking into her head, the energy fading from her palm, and when her eyes fluttered open they too faded from the glow. There was a small gasp behind Optimus, and he turned slightly, looking as Matrix wobbled but remained on her feet, smiling.  
Prowl looked around in confusion. "Prime, what happened?"  
Optimus did not answer right away. Looking down at Ashley, who's eyes were now flickering closed, her answered as best he could. "More than I can ever explain, Prowl,"

The AllSpark Reborn

"No! No way, am I ever…" Ashley was seething. After her miraculous healing of the Prowl, or whatever, Lennox was insisting that she be left alone to recuperate. Director Galloway however, was standing here, demanding that she do it again, and this time try to power up a human machine in the process. It was all taking place of the catwalk where Lennox was briefed by Chairman Morshower or vice versa, and they could be on a somewhat better level to speak with Optimus. It was one of the main hangars on Diego Garcia, the others where NEST assault teams were gathered only a few yards apart from each other. Optimus himself was watching, Prowl standing near his leader in case he should be asked anything. The rest of the Autobots had gathered around to watch and aid if necessary. Matrix was on the catwalk as well, a bored expression on her face.  
"I am NOT under ANY circumstances doing ANYTHING for YOU!" Ashley yelled, emphasizing the words and making them louder and more vicious with each one. The girl and the liaison shot daggers at each other with their eyes. A cell phone's annoying ring filled the air, and Lennox searched for it in his pockets. Finally finding it, he realized it was Ashley's. He answered it just as Galloway spoke again.  
"I, honestly, would prefer to see you cut off by sealing one of your veins and then using your DNA to test these abilities of yours," he snapped. "However, the government thinks that wouldn't do any good, so, I will listen to my boss, and this is what my boss – the President of the United States of America – wants you to do,"  
Ashley took a finger stepped forward, and stabbed her finger at the man's chest, her other hand was fisted by her side occasionally sending off small swirls of energy. "I don't give a frickin' slag what the government wants me to do. I listen to them!" she took her finger away from the man's chest and pointed at Optimus. The Prime looked startled, but didn't speak. Ashley continued. "And they only listen to half of what America says because-"  
"Ashley? It's Jaine," Lennox said, putting his hand over the receiver of the phone.  
"Just hold on. They barely listen because they are from another planet! And if these powers are from where NEST keeps saying they're from, then I'm one of them too!"  
Galloway narrowed his eyes. "If that were the case, then under the Classified Autobot-American Ally Act, you are-"  
"'Eligible to refuse the sharement of advancement in weaponry or battle tactics unless the sharer allows to go against such,'" Ashley snapped. She crossed her arms and put her hands on her hips. "I read up on it buddy boy. And I don't think that you even-"  
"She says it's urgent," Lennox said, looking at his daughter.  
"One minute," she shot back not looking at her father. "I don't think you even have a right to come here and tell me what to do!"  
Galloway narrowed his already squinting eyes. "I am not telling you what to do! I am here as a liaison of the President and as I said before, I really don't care what happens to you – or to them!" he gestured wildly at the Autobots. "They have been nothing but a threat to our world ever since they came here – and you are exactly the same thing!" Galloway snapped, pointing accusingly at the blonde.  
"They have saved your sorry ass three times over and have done it without your asking, thank you very much!"  
Lennox opened his mouth to inform his daughter of Jaine on the phone once more, but she turned to him, and looked at him, exasperated and frustrated all in one. "Not now!" she said loudly, and she turned back to Galloway.  
"And I am sorry, but did you even care when he died to save you!" Ashley yelled, pointing once more at Optimus.  
"He was a pile of worthless scrap, who am I to care-" Galloway never finished. Ashley pushed him back, pressing him into the bar, her right arm pressed up against his throat and her left hand held an energy orb, her eyes glowing and her teeth clenched over snarled lips. Galloway tried to push back, but she shoved with inhuman strength, making him gurgle as he slowly fought for air.  
"What. Did. You. Just. Say. About. Him?" she spat each word, not moving her teeth.  
Matrix looked up, as if just realizing that something was going on. Her expression hardened somewhat, and her eyes literally flashed. "Ashley," she said carefully.  
Ashley took a deep breath, and forced herself to calm down, her eyes fading back to normal. She dropped her hand as the energy orb broke apart in the air, but she remained pushed up against Galloway's throat. "Now, I will kindly tell you this once to tell to your President," she said, emphasizing the word 'your'. "I will only use my gift as NEST, the Autobots, and myself see fit. I will never use it to aid in the capacity this country has for war,"  
Galloway didn't respond, but have the slightest of all reluctant nods. Ashley smiled, anger in her lips, but still she was softening. Lennox stepped forward. "She's asking if this is a bad time,"  
Ashley looked straight ahead, her head perking in shock. Then she turned to Lennox, and her eyes flashed. The phone burst, sending a small poof of smoke into the air as the pieces fell apart. Lennox watched as they fell to the floor.  
"I guess that that is a 'yes'" Lennox muttered, rubbing the back of his head.  
Rolling her eyes, Ashley facepalmed as she let go of the liason. "Dad, that was a serious yes. Honestly, what was so important that you had to keep interrupting that?"  
Lennox shrugged. "She said that she was pregnant," he said.  
Ashley's eyes widened. "What?! And you couldn't have just blurted that out BEFORE I blew up my phone?!" As she began to babble, and scoop up the parts of her broken phone as Galloway inched away, leaving the hangar. Ashley was yammering about how Jaine wanted to go on to be part of the USA women's team for the Olympics, when Matrix tipped her head back and began to laugh. Lennox smiled, snickered, and then he couldn't contain his laughter. Ashley froze and stared at the two humans. "What?" she demanded.  
"Ashley, relax. Jaine just wanted to know if you could study next Saturday for finals; she said it was for precalculus and that she was worried because she failed her last test," Lennox paused in his laughter, but resumed as Ashley slowly stood.  
Ashley's shoulders were glued to her ears in embarrassment as the Autobots caught on and began to chuckle. Well, at least all of them except for Prowl and Optimus. Redness covered her cheeks. "Dad… that…was….not…funny….." she squeaked, angry that she was so mad her threats sounded like a puppy talking.  
Optimus suddenly spoke, erasing the memory of the moment but not all of Ashley's blush. "While I thank you, and admire you for defending us, Ashley, I also must say that we cannot hold your government at bay forever. Sometime and some way, they will find and opening to use you as they wish," he turned away. "I fear that they will not hesitate to use it,"  
Ashley shook her head. "I won't let them," she said, all determined. Optimus gave her a look of admiration.  
Prowl stepped forward. "Optimus," he paused hesitating.  
Matrix turned to him, once more having a blank expression upon her visage. "No one is mad at you, Prowl. Just explain yourself and all will be clear,"  
Prowl glanced at Matrix, his optics shifting from regretful to blank. "I understand that, human. But that does not make my actions anymore justified,"  
Optimus turned to the Autobot. Ashley's head spun when she tried to keep up with all this defection of side thing. "Prowl," the Prime spoke. "I understand that you weren't in your right mind,"  
Prowl turned back to his leaders, optics dull and uncaring. "I wasn't going to mention that," he said coolly. "We all know that Megatron experimented with the depths of the mind. I just fell victim to it," he shrugged as if he was saying Megatron gave him a pat on the back.  
Lennox however caught something within that sentence. "Whoa, whoa. Back up,"  
All optics and eyes turned to him. Lennox looked straight at Prowl. "You just said 'Megatron',"  
Matrix pushed off the railing, her shoulder rigid and her face now alert. "As in he's alive?"  
Prowl nodded once. Ashley gasped, and covered her mouth with her hands as fear overtook her. Lennox wrapped his arms protectively around his daughter. But she barely noticed. Tears filled her eyes, but through them she and Optimus's gazes remained locked, and remained filled with pain.

Pacing back and forth in the night, Ashley kept fidgeting. Every once in a while, she would run her fingers through her bangs, or crack her knuckles or just look up at the stars and have unbidden knowledge leap into her brain of a planet she could not see and its inhabitants. She sat down on the hill, the lights of the hangar behind her and cast her shadow forwards. Pulling herself forwards, she hugged her knees and rested her chin on her arms. She tried to clear her thoughts as the conversation from two hours ago replayed in her head. Megatron. Alive. How!  
She squeezed herself, clenching her muscles to help relax them. Relaxing once more, there was a small crunch in the grass and a sharp intake of breath. Without warning, Ashley did a low but powerful roundhouse kick, and jumped on her assailant as he slammed into the hillside. Grabbing his throat, Ashley glared at him with murderous eyes, her other arm back by her ear, ready to punch. Optimus's shocked blue eyes stared up at her, but his face was slowly replaced by calm. He closed his eyes and waited as Ashley sat on top of him panting.  
"Why aren't you fighting back?" Ashley snapped. She was desperately trying to be brave, but fear came to her at the very reminder of Megatron.  
"I am waiting for you to do what you must,"  
Ashley dropped her fist, and in that moment, her guard lowered. A big mistake. Optimus's eyes burst open, and he flipped her over so he was now pinning her to the ground, both of her wrists in his hands above her head. "I am waiting for you," he began "to stop being afraid of yourself,"  
"But I'm-"  
"Not? Ashley, even when I saw your face, all I saw was fear written in your eyes. What do you fear?"  
"Besides the obvious?" she murmured, completely serious. She closed her eyes, struggling to calm her racing heart. Opening them, she gazed up at Optimus, fear and desperation written in those blue orbs. The Prime stiffened when he saw that pain in her eyes, wishing suddenly he could keep her feeling secure. He almost shook himself, but forced his head to focus as Ashley drew in a breath to explain. "I'm scared, Optimus. I'm scared that I won't be able to protect you – or anyone else," she hastily added. "I'm scared of Megatron, I'm scared of the future….. I'm scared of myself," Ashley closed her eyes once more, and turned her head away from him, looking as though she was going to be sobbing at any moment.  
Optimus sensed the need for her to have space, and rolled off of her, still laying next to her. Her eyes were squeezed closed and facing him. He lay on his side, waiting for her.  
Ashley sighed, and she relaxed her face. "I'm scared because I'm tired of it all – and I've barely been at it for three days!"  
Optimus suddenly reached forward, and stroked her cheek, unbidden. Ashley's eyes popped open in shock. She seemed surprised by the contact, but she didn't pull away. Optimus saw her visibly relax in her body and eyes as he gently stroked her cheek with the tips of his fingers. He felt shivered run through him as her smooth and soft skin. She whispered, as if this closeness would be broken by harsher words. "I'm scared of myself," she repeated. "I'm nothing but a liability, and here you are, the leader of the Autobots, comforting a human girl,"  
"Comforting a friend," Optimus corrected softly, he pulled his fingers away, ignoring the shiver he saw run through Ashley. "And you shouldn't worry about such things. Fearing yourself is the greatest obstacle to overcome; it stiffens our resolve to explore,"  
"Optimus?"  
Optimus was surprised by the uncharacteristic tenderness in her voice. "Yes?" he prompted gently.  
Ashley blushed a little. "Can we sleep out here? I don't want to be alone, and I don't want to go back inside,"  
Optimus stiffened, and for some reason his own Spark began to race. What is happening to me? He wondered. "Of course, little one," he murmured gently. Ashley smiled and she rolled next to him, spooning next to him and she hesitated when he put his arm around her. Smiling with nerves and her frantic heart, Ashley put her hand upon his.  
"Thank you," he breathed. Ashley felt confusion enter her as he said so, only disorienting her further by being so close to him.  
"For what?" she asked.  
"For yourself," he replied simply.  
Ashley smiled, and closed her eyes gently. Optimus waited until her breathing steadied, gentle and tired. He then looked out to the stars. Primus, give me strength for what is to come. He thought. The twinkling stars only replied by staring down upon him. Him and Ashley. He smiled, settled down next to her, and felt sleep overcome him as he entered a recharge state.

**so, yeah. Nothing to say except please review!**


	8. What She Is

**I do not Own Transformers. Please enjoy, and warnking, it gets a little gruesome. **

Dawn at Diego Garcia was gradual, fading slowly into the day. Dawn was also when Lennox and many others of NEST awoke, and this morning was no different. Walking out of the main barracks on the island, Lennox rubbed his eyes as he waited for sleepiness to disappear from his eyes. He blinked when he saw something – or someone – laying down on the hill. He squinted and walked towards them and once he saw them a little more clearly, he froze.

Lennox could do nothing but stare in shock. Upon the hill close to the treeline of Diego Garcia, Ashley was sleeping in Optimus's arms. Correction, his daughter slept in a holoform's arms. He walked up quickly towards the pair, trusting that Optimus nor Ashley did…anything. He was startled when Optimus's eyes burst open when Lennox's boots stepped into the grass. The blue eyes of the Prime filled with something close to embarrassment. He didn't stir though, and Lennox saw him glance down at the blond human girl in his arms. Lennox finally tore his eyes from Optimus's gaze and rested them on Ashley's face.

She… she looked peaceful and happy for the first time in days. Ashley was smiling softly in her sleep as she lay spooned against Optimus. The Prime gingerly moved then, and gently shook Ashley's shoulder, whispering something into her ear. Ashley's face lost its peaceful look as her rest was disturbed. She slowly blinked her eyes open, and she looked up and her eyes widened as she saw her adopted father. She instantly yanked herself out of Optimus's arms and the two rolled away from each other at last, looking abashed, embarrassed…. But quiet well rested.

"Uh, um, we were, its um…" Ashley spoke a mile a minute, trying to come up with an excuse as Optimus seemed busy trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Lennox just looked between the two. "Were you out here all night?" he demanded, unable to stop his fatherly instincts. He instantly shot a look at Optimus, but Ashley caught it instead.

"Oh you think…. Oh my God, no, Dad! EW!" Ashley screamed, turning stop sign red. She glared at her father as Optimus finally looked up, confusion written clear on his face.

**The AllSpark Reborn**

Ashley looked nervously around, her back pressed against the corner side. There came a whir of noise through the air, machine based in origin. Ashley drew in a slight but sharp intake of air and pressed further against the wall of the maze, waiting and watching. The white walls were bleached in the small arena, and although she knew that one-way glass was fitting high above her head, giving sight to those watching, she also knew that they would only stop if she were a plank second from death itself. She closed her eyes desperate to clear her head from the thoughts clouding it. There was a slither, and Ashley rounded the corner, focusing her aim. The robotic creature she was facing was a small Decepticon drone, looking like a cross between a snake and a centipede. She moved slowly, the white of the circular arena almost blinding her.

Keeping her eyes slightly squinted, her knees bent as she moved slowly, and one arm steadying the other at the elbow like a gun, Ashley observed the drone with the frequent eye of a killer. The thing hissed, and writhed, opening it insect like mouth letting out a soft scream. Ashley knew it would only detect fast movements. Patience and stealth were all that she needed. The thing's mouth like pincers widened and vibrated as it let out a high pitched purring noise that made Ashley want to cover her ears. However, she merely paused her motion, and waited for the noise to pass. Once it finished echoing, the creature swayed its large head back and forth.

Ashley waited. Finally, she took one more step – unsteadily. Stumbling with a small annoyance shooting up her ankle, Ashley shot a fearful glance at the Deceptcion scout. It raised its head like a cobra, its hideous mouth open to strike as it let out a piercing shriek. It lunged just as Ashley dove and rolled, landing on her stomach. She turned and scrambled to her feet as the tiny legs of the scout tinked on the floor, making it move a pace enough to give chase to a fast footed human. Ashley scrambled, feeling the warm breath as it struck where she had been laying heart beats before. She turned, running at full speed.

The things legs seemed to constantly hit the floor, slowly building a vibration that echoed around the arena – and in the scout's prey. Ashleys tumbled, distracted by the constant drumming inside her head. The thing let out a shriek, and Ashley shook her head, her blonde hair feeling restrained in her low pony tail. The things gave chase once more as Ashley rounded a corner. However, she misjudged the turn, and she caught her foot on the edge, tumbling. She fell, and clutched her head as the low vibrations became too much for her to bear. The thing towered over her, throwing her in its shadow.

Anger coursed through her, and Ashley couldn't help the rush of power that seemed to fill her bones. "Enough!" she screamed. The room's lights flickered and some even shorted out with small explosions. Ashley merely opened one hand, and the Decepticon was suddenly enveloped in a flash of white, slowly covering its whole body. It shrieked in pain as the energy began to crack its outer shell, leaving white traces of hot energy outlining the damage Ashley was doing to it. The room began to dim, and the only source of ominous light was the young girl as she slowly but surely stood. The Scout let out a shriek that could have only originated from another planet, desperately reaching for the stars.

Ashley's eyes were once more filled with the raw power she held from within. "I've had it with this!" she yelled, to no one in particular. However, it wasn't her words that made fear atangible element in the air; her voice seemed to have aged, multiplied, as if hundred of sentient beings were speaking as one – and the raw energy of their voices created a tidal wave of rage to the ears or audio receptors of anyone listening. The thing let out one last shriek, as the white energy encasing it collapsed on itself, dissolving in a swirling tornado of dust and shrapnel. Ashley suddenly closed her eyes and staggered, and the lights took their normal forms once more as the Decepticon scout's remains crumbled in a small pile a few feet in front of her.

Opening her eyes in confusion, Ashley gasped when she saw the pile of remains in front of her. The room positively glowed as roaring applause came over the intercoms.

"Excellent work!" came the voice of an excited scientist. "Now, according to our predictions, that attack took about 600 billion Giga-Joules to charge – that's enough power to light up Manhattan for thirty years!"

Ashley continued to stare at the crisped remains of the Cybertronian. She shook her head, her shocked blue eyes never leaving the pile. "Alright, sweetie, just a few more tests, alright?" came a feminine voice. It was one that sounded generic, and knowing how the scientists here were, it probably was.

"No!" the room echoed a few times before Ashley realized that she had spoken. "No!" she shouted again. "No more!" there was a desperate anger in Ashley's voice, and it left little room for argument.

"Please, kid, we have to-"

"I SAID NO!" she screamed. She was sick of it. Being guilted into doing these tests, the weight of this war finally falling down on her, the knowledge of Megaron returning – she didn't want any of it!

"I DON'T WANT ANY OF THIS! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYTHING! I JUST WANT MY LIFE BACK!" Ashley shook her head. She felt that energy once more, this time an emotion seemed to reverberate from it. A cold disdain filled her heart.

It wasn't hers.

The last thing Ashley remembered before disappearing in the tide of light and energy, was shrieking for the people around her to run.

**The All Spark Reborn**

Lennox sighed as he paced in front of the room doors. Ashley had been taken to the far side of Diego Garcia, and she was being tested upon for her abilities to heal and attack. Right now though, Lennox couldn't stop the worry growing in his heart as the minutes dragged into hours. Ashley was exhausted when they first brought her back from fighting Prowl- what would hours and hours of her practicing her powers do to her?

"Augh! I hate all this waiting around! She's just a human!" Lennox burst out, he struck out at the walls, kicking and ignoring the pain as it shot up his knuckles and toes. Blinded by his devotion to the young blonde, he snarled under his breath and began to pace once more, struggling to control himself. Ignoring the the of footfalls near to him, Lennox started when vents poured heated air into the oxygen around him. Glancing up, he nodded once to Optimus Prime and continued to pace, worry plain in his body, eyes, and soul.

"Lennox, you know that what you said isn't true," said the stooped Prime. "Everything Ashley believes about herself – maybe something even we believe – aren't even entirely true. She has no idea what she truly is. And, what she truly can be,"

Lennox looked up furiously at Optimus. "What? So just because I'm a soldier – just because I've killed many people for the sake of my country – you believe something about me?" he knew it was a frail argument, but Lennox couldn't think clearly with his rage.

Optimus leaned closer, his optics narrowing, but Lennox refused to budge. "I have slaughtered many whom I too, have considered brothers, Lennox," Optimus said softly. "But that is not my point. My point is Ashley – not withstanding which baby she is – has Cybertronian DNA mixed in with her human DNA. Something deep in my Spark tells me that will aid her in any trial she may face," Optimus softened his faceplates, trying to copy a gentler expression onto his war hardened features. "Ashley will be fine, Major," he paused, and as he stood once more, Lennox swore he heard Optimus say, "She will be fine," as if reassuring himself.

Looking up at the towering Cybertronian, Lennox couldn't help but suppress his guilt. He was worried for his daughter, and nothing could help; it's called the fatherly instinct. The need to protect his daughter – even if she was adopted and not even human – was just too great in Lennox's heart. And of course, that didn't help when the ground beneath their feet suddenly shook like an earthquake. It rumbled, unsteadying the humans, and even some of the smaller Autobots. Lennox looked up sharply at Optimus, desperately hoping that his fears would calm down. "Please, tell me that was Ratchet testing another weapon for Ironhide,"

Optimus glanced at Lennox. "Autobots!" he yelled, his voice raising in command. "Roll out!" The Autobots in the hangar, and those outside all collapsed in on themselves, parts shifting and wheels screeching as they raced off to find the source of the explosions. Lennox quickly jumped onto Optimus's cab, hanging on to the handle and the mirror for dear life while his feet clutched the step aid. "Lennox?"

"I'm going to see if my daughter is ok!" Lennox snapped. He watched as Optimus rolled down the window, grateful that the Prime understood. Lennox settled in the cab and looked up – and almost wished he hadn't. From the far side of Diego Garcia, rose a small, but long chain of smoke. "Ashley!" this shocked voice wasn't Lennox's; it came from the truck in which he sat.

Their veins pumping with a sense of urgency, Lennox couldn't help but wonder what it truly was that his little girl was becoming.

**The AllSpark Reborn**

Maggie tried to see through the burning smoke, to comprehend what she had seen. All she remembered was Ashley screaming for them to run. Then the world turned into light. After that, there was fire, explosion, and screams. Maggis had stumbled through the smoke, desperate to escape. She had fled through the corridors – of which there weren't many – and she had finally escaped outside. Only to find more fire, and smoke. This time, Maggie was unsure of where to turn. Stumbling, she flinched shrieking when strong hands grabbed her shoulders. "Don't move!" came a deep bass. Maggie barely understood. But she obeyed, and she quickly let the stranger guide her from the smoke.

Finally stumbling into cleaner air, Maggie let out rasping coughs, and she sputtered and a few flecks of blood sprayed onto her arm. The stranger who had saved her handed her an oxygen mask, the portable ones that NEST developed after living with the Autobots for quite some time. She fumbled with it as she slipped it on, and finally recognized who – or rather what had saved her – as he flickered out of existence. A solid human, Major Lennox to be exact, ran towards her and gathered her in his arms, and he ran back towards a gathering of humans on the solid white pavement.

Lennox quickly set her down, and Maggis saw that the other scientists were out with oxygen masks of their own. Maggie coughed again, and this time, Lennox offered her a bottle of water which she gladly gulped from. "What happened?" demanded the major. Maggie wished she could offer a better explanation, but the lack of oxygen had deteriorated her proper memories. However, there was no need for explanation.

Not when the explanation walked out of the smoke, her blonde hair dancing in the breeze as she was surrounded by a glowing aura of blue energy. But her dangerously narrowed eyes, and the murderously thin line her lips had created showed how angry she truly was.

Lennox turned and gasped, and Maggie felt a fear as old as Stonehenge awaken deep within herself. The fear fueled by the ancient need to survive. Ashley's hands were clenched into tight fists and her gait was strong, but her head and shoulders low as if she was hunting prey.

Scientists all around stood and walked towards the girl, trying to calm her down. They hurled orders at her after a while, and if it were possible, Ashley's narrow, glowing eyes seemed to grow narrower. She suddenly turned to the nearest scientist to her, and she stared at him for a moment as the man she studied quivered in fear. She shifted her feet, and with only a flash of light from her aura to warn, her hand was suddenly through the man's throat, trailing with his blood. He didn't even cry out, only twitched as his life left him, She yanked out her hand from the carcass, and looked at the others over her shoulder. She turned, her lips pulled back into a snarl, and she shot red energy orbs at two scientists. They cried out as the red energy burned through their skin, muscle, leaving only bones and ravaged cloth behind.

Lennox let out a gurgling cry, somewhere caught between a dying animal and a living madman. Maggie could only watch with quivering eyes as Ashley stalked to a young woman who had fallen in her scramble to escape. Ashley ignored her, and with her hand like a blade, jabbed it into the woman. The poor lady let out a cry that was instantly cut off as Ashley ripped her hand back out. Suddenly, the one who pulled Maggie from the fire was at Ashley's side.

**The AllSpark Reborn**

Imagine watching yourself from another sky. You're surrounded by blackness, and you see what you are doing, but you have no control over it. You see yourself wreaking devastating amounts of destruction, and you know that you can't control what you are doing, yet you see your own body perform deeds of horrible evil.

Can you imagine it?

Ashley could do nothing as she watched herself kill, and kill, and kill again. When the woman's blood sprayed into the air, Ashley shrieked in pain as if she felt that woman's dying breath.

"Stop!" she cried out. She wasn't sure to whom she was yelling to, but someone had to be controlling her body. "Stop it! They're just people!" she screamed.

Suddenly, in the Ashley she was watching, Optimus's holoform appeared by her side, royal blue eyes desperate. "Ashley!" he shouted. The other swung her fist at him, somehow controlling the powers within with ease. Ashley desperately screamed in frsutartion, but nothing happened.

"Stop this please!" when Optimus spoke, Ashley suddenly felt as though her heart was a jack hammer, dragging her out of somewhere. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest as her other self continued to try and land a blow on Optimus Prime. "Wake up! This isn't you!" once more, the jack hammer pumping of her heart dragged Ashley somewhere, although she couldn't see where. "Come back!" came Optimus's voice. "Where are you?" Ashley gasped, and her jack hammering heart thundered.

"I'm here!" she shouted. Suddenly, she was there. She was in her own body, the darkness gone, and she could see the way she was meant to once more. Ashley looked in horror upon her arm, as it and her eyes faded, her body crumpling on her knees to the ground. Strong arms instantly wrapped around her, and she latched onto the shirt of the holoform and buried her face in his chest.

"Ashley," Optimus murmured, as he stroked her head. Ashley's wide eyes were filled with shock, although she knew no one could see them.

"Optimus?" she whispered, shakily. She looked up, and he smiled gently, his eyes filled with worry. She looked around, and saw a scientist staring at her. His head was at a funny angle, and thin trails of blood seemed to have exploded from his mouth. Optimus pulled her to him, but she continued to stare at the dead man, his neck broken.

"What did I do?" she whispered.

"Shh, shh, you didn't know what you were doing," Optimus soothed. Footsteps came, and wrapped new arms around Ashley.

"What did I do?" she whispered. She looked down at her hand, and saw it stained with another person's blood. "What did I do?" she asked again. She knew what she did, but she was hoping someone would deny it.

Hoping that someone would deny that she had just murdered.

**Wow. That took, like no time at all. Is it lacking? Too much? Too wierd? Please let me know, in the reviews!**


	9. First Healing

**I don't own transformerT**

Optimus quickly stood, yanking Ashley to her feet along with him. They cautiously approached her door, and Ashley suddenly placed her hand on Optimus's chest stopping him. He glanced at her, but she didn't even look at him as she passed him, creeping towards her door. She quickly grabbed the handle, and leaned against the door, listening for anything. Optimus pressed himself against the wall next to her door, ready to burst out, or attack anything that might try to enter. Ashley turned her head towards him, her eyes still downcast as she tried to process the sudden lack of noise. She raised her blue eyes to Optimus and looked at him, putting a finger to her lips.  
She slowly opened the door, but it was flung from her grasp as an explosion loud enough to rattle bones came from just a few feet down the hall. As Ashley recoiled, Optimus's eyes widened when he saw her own grow with fear as she stumbled from the flames now roaring in front of her. Time slowed as the Prime acted on instinct; he grabbed her shoulders, shoved her against the wall next to her door, and pressed himself on top of her as to shield her from the blasts. Ashley just shrank underneath him, almost disappearing into his chest as she screamed, but the noise didn't reach anyone's ears or audio recpetors. Finally, the rumbling stopped and Optimus stepped back, peering into the hallway without a second glance at Ashley. Nodding he spoke. "I must assist my Autobots, young one. Be careful with whatever path you tread," and without any more prelude, the holoform of Optimus Prime flickered out of existence.  
Ashley blinked once, and knowing she couldn't waste any more time, crossed her arms over her face and jumped through the inferno that was her door. She stumbled and wasn't surprised to see the whole hall way trashed with the flames dancing. She suddenly reached out with her mind, desperate to see if anyone was lost or trapped in the fire. Nothing. She quickly threw a shield around herself when the flames popped and burst, creating a slight flash in the air. She quickly weaved her way around the flames, knowing that her shield would protect her. She often had to blast a small section of rubble to ensure that she would be able to pass through, but she finally made it out of the smoke, and saw the entrance to the main hangar bay was collapsing.  
"No!" Ashley screamed she ran at full sprint, desperate to make her escape from the flaming hallway. She sprinted, ignoring the flickering blue orb around her, ignoring the growing, panting heat raising from behind her. Ashley sprinted to the opening, brightened by cleaner air, and it was crumbling quickly. A shaft beam fell in front of the opening, and Ashley raised her hand, trusting herself for the first time in a long time. A small energy orb shot out of her hand, and pushed the shaft out on a diagonal angle, stretching towards the racing girl. She didn't care, as a sickening crackle filled the air, Ashley slid, her feet first as her body slammed into the floor – and slid through the opening just as the ceiling came crashing down, sealing the hole behind her.  
Ashley could barely even breathe a sigh of relief before she was scooped up by Arcee's true form, snagging her into mid air and landing on her motorcycle seat as Arcee helped Ashley dodge the fall of a Decepticon. The great being crashing into the ground where Ashley was just moments before, and the Autobot tossed the girl gently, making her roll as Arcee transformed to stop the incoming blow of a Decepticon who looked suspiciously like a search and rescue helicopter – Grindor. Ashley quickly stood and frantically searched for something when she heard a bellow above the clamor.  
"Autobots! ATTACK!" and the glorious shape of Optimus Prime appeared as he slammed into Grindor's form, his hand wielding a shield and the other in a sword formation. Ashley couldn't help but smile briefly, before she realized she should do something. As she thought it, an ancient feeling stirred from deep within, and it breathed into her mind, gently: Go to him. Help the Last of the Primes.  
Ashley nodded and sank deep within herself, calling upon her powers. She raced to the catwalk, not know why she did so. She finally reached the top of it, knowing that the metal was lucky to have been moved in the fight and she stopped for a moment to observe. It was only a second, but somehow, her brain processed the scene before and around her.  
Sideswipe, with Bumblebee by his side, was fending off a police car Decepticon – Barricade. The pair seemed to work as one, knowing where the other would strike as one attacked another weak spot of the evil Cybertronian. Sideswipe spun, striking out with his leg at the Decepticon's face as Bumblebee shot himself forward and lurched Barricade to the ground with a tackle to his knees. Ironhide was wrestling with a larger Decepticon, who bore a silvery sheen – Soundwave. The weapon's specialist seemed to have a little trouble with the master of cunning, but he was keeping Soundwave occupied by firing rapidly at the Decepticon's knee caps, shoulders, face, chest, and Spark entry point. Soundwave desperately dodged. Arcee suddenly sprang into the air, and pounded upon Soundwave's skull, driving a knife into the side of his face. The Decepticon shrieked, grabbed her by the waist and threw the smaller Autobot out of the way, only to have her collide with Ratchet and Dino. They were trying their hardest to hold back a large lion like Decepticon, along with a huge garbage truck and a strange tan like machine – Ravage, Gearstomper and Bonescrusher respectively.  
However, as Arcee crashed into Ratchet, Optimus's own battle snagged Ashley's attention. The Prime was holding his own, and he was facing three opponents. There was Grindor, a smaller Decepticon whom Ashley recognized as Ravage, and then there was a jet fighter Decepticon. His triangular shaped body brought a slamming memory into Ashley's mind.  
Fire.  
A baby's cry.  
Lennox screaming in rage.  
Red optics.  
Bone crushing fear.  
A golden dagger plunging into -  
Then she back with the battle of the Titans around her. She quickly dove to the catwalk's railing and clung to it as Grindor's back slammed into it, sending a sickening crack throughout its structure. She screamed in fear, and Grindor turned his face towards her. She retaliated with a blast of energy from her palm, and the Decepticon cried out with a noise that sounded like a whale call mixed with the grinding of an oil tanker running aground. Ashley raced up the side of the catwalk, which was now tipping as if it were the Titanic. The F-22 Decepticon dealt a blow to Optimus's face, turning the Prime around and forcing him to face Ashley for a second – the second she needed to jump into the cavity of his chest. She rolled and suddenly, she was in a dip.  
The constantly moving chest cavity was a little bit hollower than Ashley thought, with a cable extending down from the center of Optimus's neck and into a base like bridge. The cable twined around a glowing blue object, until Ashley was thrown to the side, her arms grabbing a system to hold herself. She suddenly cried out as a sword point jabbed into Optimus's chest, somewhere near his left shoulder she believed.  
She looked around her eyes providing a twisted light to see inside of the heaving chest as Prime fought on. Ashley turned and found what she thought she was looking for – the small chamber about the size of a basketball holding a vibrating Spark, glowing a very bright blue. Ashley didn't know what she was doing, but her body did. It clambered down gingerly into the cavity of the chest, and without warning, reached through the glass of the Spark chamber. The glass peeled away from her hand if it she had stuck her fingers into water. The immense power from within the orb burned. She flinched and took her fingers back. She looked at her pinking hands, and then back at the Spark.  
Optimus needed her help. She was sure of it. She reached in quickly, ignoring the pain, and gripped his Spark – she gripped the very being of Optimus – and squeezed, sending her energy into his essence. She instantly felt faint, and with a soft smile on her face, collapsed in Optimus's chest cavity, the Spark still feeding off of energy from her body.  
*****  
** The AllSpark Reborn **  
*****  
Optimus felt something grip his Spark, as if swords were driving into his very heart. He gritted his dentras against it, and waited for weakness –a weakness that never came. Instead, an immense power from within shot into his Spark, from his Spark bulleted into his limbs. He felt his power grow, and directed as much of it as he could spare into his cannons held in his wrists. Grindor shot with one of his hands, the blade propellers whirring like crazy. Optimus quickly sidestepped, and drove his hand into Grindor's elbow, breaking the circuit joints for a moment. The Prime grabbed the wrist of the helicopter Decepticon, and directed the blades towards Ravage who had leaped. As the blades dug into Ravage, Optimus turned quickly, unsheathing his left sword and forming a cannon with his right hand, the energy in it whining as he powered it up.  
Starscream faced the Prime and fired a missile at the chest of his opponent, and twisted, lashing out with his claws. Optimus leaped and rolled simultaneously dragging himself away from the two weaker Decepticons beneath him and dodging the blow from the Decepticon commander. The Prime landed with bent knees and lunged for Starscream, driving his sword into the Decepticon's palm and up through Starscream's arm and the sword peeked out of Starscream's back. The Decepticon let out a shriek of pain, and Optimus ripped upwards, opening Starscream's arm up with Energon pouring from his body. Starscream shrieked in rage, and he twisted his turbines and aimed them at Optimus. Optimus's optics widened, but Starscream crouched leaning on his good arm as he shot Energon blasts from his twin engines and sent Optimus flying – into Grindor's grasp. The Decepticon leader growled, and Grindor shook off Optimus to stand in front of the fighter jet. Ravage was gathered crudely in Grindor's arms, and Optimus just glared at his enemies, through dangerously narrowed optics, and fresh Energon continued to feed him from within.  
Starscream groaned in unimaginable pain. He then let out a cry to the heavens. "Decepticons! Fall back!" he quickly turned, and transformed, his arm still in tatters. The Decepticons threw one last blow to their enemies and transformed and rolled away, screeched away, for flew away like cowards. Optimus stayed crouched, stayed ready until he was certain the Decepticons had gone.  
Finally, the Autobot relaxed, and he stood, rearranging his chest plate to reveal his Spark. Ashley was laying there, her hand turning reddish brown in his Spark holder, her eyes flickering dangerously as she clutched at the Prime's Spark. Optimus quickly activated his holoform, and he was suddenly in his own chest pulling Ashley away from his Spark. Ashley had gone deathly pale, and her eyes were slitted in exhaustion, her lips gray and sickly looking. She coughed, and cried out weakly when her hand slipped from his Spark holder and slapped into the ground, her skin showing only the slightest of wrinkles.  
"Ratchet!" Optimus cried out, and instantly a young human looking young man with sandy brown hair was kneeling next to him. Ratchet's holoform had a small scar along his jaw and he was currently wearing a white tank top that held the Red Cross insignia on its chest. On his left arm was a tattoo of the Earth's symbol of medicine; the Greek caduceus, a cross with a snake wrapped around it. His legs were hidden by red wind breakers with white pinstripes running up and down the side of Ratchet's legs. Ratchet quickly grabbed the girl's pulse. He stayed there for an agonizing minute as Optimus's Spark grew more anxious for the human in his care. He tried to keep his expression low key, and he must have succeeded. Ratchet looked up at his leader with little surprise on his face; only the concentration of a medical examiner.  
"Her heart won't calm down. It's faint and erratic. I need to get her into my lab to try and calm her down!" Optimus nodded, and quickly gathered Ashley in his arms as Ratchet's holoform winked out. There were loud and fast footsteps as Ratchet raced to his lab in his true form. Optimus jumped out of his chest, and ran over to the medical exmanier's lab, Ashley breathing strangely in his arms.  
Ratchet motioned to a small human cot and Optimus gently settled the girl in it as her browning hand settled on top her stomach. She groaned, and looked towards him without opening her eyes. Her eyes still remained strained in pain. Ratchet quickly crouched by her, and Optimus watched trying to control himself. He slowly breathed to calm himself down. Ratchet quickly dimmed his optics and his holoform instantly appeared by Ashley's side and began to attach a small IV into her left arm, just at her elbow. Optimus looked at her hand. Ratchet quickly gauzed the IV to the girl's arm and then took her wrist of her injured hand in his own and began to examine the skin.  
"Energon burn; similar to a fire burn upon the skin, it eats and dries out the nutrients of the skin cells, killing them and leaving them blackened and scorched. No problem" Ratchet was muttering to himself as he took another gauze – this one smelling strange to the keen nose of the Autobots – and wrapped it around her hand. He settled it back onto her stomach. "That gauze is filled with burn heal ointment and aloe – it will heal the effects of the burn as well as feedthe dying cells still clinging to life on her hand. As for her fatigue-" Ratchet looked at the girl his eyes wide.  
Optimus looked down and just stared, interest growing in his Spark. Ashley was levitating about an inch or two above the sheets, her back straight and her legs and arms looking as though she were just laying on a bed. Small energized comets of blue began to orbit around her waist. It broke into two pairs, and one went to her feet as the other traveled to her head, constantly orbiting. Ashley's eyes were still furrowed in pain. Optimus gritted his teeth.  
"I should have stopped her, Ratchet," Optimus murmured, turning to his oldest friend. "I never wish to put humans in harm's way. Speaking of such," he quickly engaged his true form, and walked towards Ratchet's hangar bay. He stopped and then turned over him to examine the injured Autobots. They were supporting each other; Ironhide distracting Sideswipe with a story of how he overpowered Shockwave as Bumblebee quickly snapped his arm circuits back into place, allowing the arm to bend properly from there. Arcce was tending to Dino's blades which had taken a blow hard enough to drive them into their own wielder's arms. "I trust you will try your best, as I call back Lennox from his mission on the far side of the island with Prowl," he glanced down at the girl who had saved him.  
"Keep her safe," Optimus added, turning around and transforming. As the Peterbuilt raced away, Ratchet only stared.  
He glanced down at the floating human. "Yes, Optimus," Ratchet murmured to himself. "I will protect this Sparkling," he could barely hide the affection in his voice.

*****  
** The AllSpark Reborn **  
*****

Ashley slowly sank into her dream. She remembered Optimus gently setting her down on what seemed to be a hospital cot, and the voices of the Prime and Ratchet filtering through her ears. The words of the two didn't register, and the world became fuzzy and dark. She remembered closing her eyes and settling into the bed, a burning, raw, sensation in her hand. However, it all seemed to shrink, as if she was floating away from it. She sighed, contentment spreading through her. Ashley didn't really know what was happening but if she finally got some rest maybe the events of this morning would seem so far away.

She felt herself slip into sleep, wondering how Optimus kept popping into her life – or rather kept popping into her mind.

**Whew...PLEASE REVIEW. I WON'T POST AGAIN WITHOUT AT LEAST 13 REVIEWS!**


	10. Endgame

**Ten freaking pages. I hope you guys like em. Leave a review, or else Book Two will be a while. Lol, jk, but PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE leave a review, so that i really know what you guys think of this story. :)**

**I don't own Transformers... Wish I did. **

Lennox quickly looked around. Ashley and he were in another building on the far side of Diego Garcia; the analysts' building. Ashley still seemed a bit unsteady on her feet and her eyes still seemed distracted and dazed every once in a while – and she had done her impossible healing-and-or-powering-up-Optimus thing about a week ago. Since then, she was confined to Ratchet's lab per the medic's orders. Optimus had finally been able to convince the medical officer to let Ashley be for a bit, and Lennox had been ordered to take her to the far side of Diego Garcia to make a small briefing and conversation with Chairman Morshower under Lennox's supervision. Of course, Lennox's old friend Epps had insisted that he come along, as well as Optimus and a few of the other Autobots; Mikeala and Sam also insisted they come. Chairman Morshower only allowed Optimus and Lennox to accompany Ashley. Matrix had disappeared, it turned out, during the battle. Ashley didn't give any reaction when told, possibly because she was still recovering.

He glanced up, and stole a concerned glance at his daughter. Ashley was leaning against a glass table, supported by her arms, her eyes dull as if she were lost in thought. Her curly blonde hair was spilling over her shoulders. A black leather jacket was around her shoulders and arms, zipped part way up. A yellow v-neck was on her chest. Her brand new jeans were just the right shade of denim, and they were her favorite kind; boot cut. On her feet she was donning hiking boots, dark brown.

Lennox glanced around, and leaned on the table with his daughter. He quickly brushed his hand over his pocket and plucked a couple twenties from his pocket. As he placed his hand next to Ashley's, he glanced down as he slid the money under Ashley's curled fingers. His daughter's eyes flickered almost imperceptibly towards the money, but she made no indication that she was going to give away their plan. It had been carefully thought out, and was only known by Lennox, Ashley, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime.

Ashley suddenly lurched forward, clutching the money in her fist as she wrapped her arm around her waist, coughing into her hand….her bandaged hand. Lennox quickly rubbed her back as several people from their work stations looked sharply at the heaving young lady. She finally gave a mighty cough, and she groaned when she leaned back again. Lennox glared at the analysts, and they quickly turned back to their work – all but one. She stood, and Lennox couldn't resist smiling at her. It was walked over to the two, smiling gently. She glanced down at Ashley, who was staring at the floor her arms crossed over herself tightly. Maggie shook her head, loosening her honey blonde hair from its messy bun just the slightest. "Welcome, Lennox. Ashley," Maggie said. Her thick British accent was a lovely charm to her voice. Ashley actually glanced up, her eyes beginning to get a faint shine of interest. "Welcome to the NEST Analysis Station Delta," Maggie continued. She gently grabbed Ashley's hands, both of them, and began to lead her towards a certain hallway. Lennox quickly glanced around. This please was so similar to the Pentagon's analysis centre that it was eerie. Maggie was leading Ashley towards the negative pressure zoned hallway. The younger of the two blondes turned back towards her father, confusion written clearly in her eyes. Lennox chuckled and hurried after them, wondering what it was that Maggie wanted to show them.

**The AllSpark Reborn**

Ashley gazed into the glassed room. It wasn't all that large, just about six feet by six feet, and in the center on a pedestal sat an oddly shaped golden like rock. It had a lot of scratches on it and it was charred and ugly. But something about the rock seemed to hum in almost a comforting way to the girl.

Maggie spoke. "This, is all that remains in the entire universe, of the Cybertronian Cube, aka the AllSpark," something about that word, AllSpark made Ashley's spine tingle and her senses turn to the powers from within. Ashley continued to stare at the AllSpark's shard. Something about was calling to her, coaxing her to enter andtake it in her hands. She began to tremble.

"What happened to the other three?" That was Lennox, and his voice sounded tight and anxious. Ashley knew why; just hearing him speak made the money in her pocket seem to weigh a ton. She knew that Optimus was waiting outside, ready to execute their plan for that day – and she didn't know how long that she could wait to go out before she would run out screaming in frustration. She remembered all those times Ratchet had insisted that she take a nap, she awoke screaming. Lennox, and whichever Autobot was near, most likely Arcee, Bumblebee, or Sideswipe, would rush in, ready to attack the thing that she was screaming about. After a while, they all noticed that it was about a dream. Or rather, a nightmare. It was always the same. She saw the faces of the scientists, each rekilled in the way she had taken their lives, and then the dream shifted to her killing her friends and family. She would awake then, ascreaming her defiance to her own actions.

"Oh, there were only three shards, Lennox," Maggie said, her voice in a very matter-of-fact tone. Her words jarred Ashley from her memories and back to the present. "This is the last. There used to be two, as you know; the one Optimus recovered from Megatron's body in Mission City, and the tiny splinter that Sam Witwicky was in possession of. However, when Megatron was revived before that mission to Jordan, this Shard was recovered from the bottom of the bay where Megatron was rusting in pieces; we think that Shard may have split into two when Megatron removed it from his revived Spark; we don't know where the third is, and Jetfire's Spark destroyed the splinter,"

Ashley's brain was suddenly flooded with memories – that weren't hers. Optimus's voice came through the memory. "Sam! Push the Cube in my chest; NOW!" She felt as though her body was being set on fire as she was thrust upwards, and she felt herself being ripped apart as an energy source clashed with her own. She heard a shout, filled with vengeance and then a crash. She heard Optimus speak once more. "You left me no choice, brother," and then she was back near the container for the AllSpark Shard, clutching her head with her bandaged hand.

Lennox and Maggie didn't notice a thing. They were merely trading memories from the past. However, when Maggie asked what happened when the Autobots had gone to Sam's old university, Lennox tensed and didn't answer. Something of remembrance seemed to light in Maggie's eyes and she sighed sadly. Ashley stared at the Shard. There was a vibration sensation deep in her bones, and she saw the Shard shaking almost unnoticeably. Ashley quicjkly retreated as she felt her power begin to surge almost desperately. The Shard let out a shrieking hum, and she, Lennox and Maggie instantly covered their ears against the noise. When it faded, Ashley just glanced at her father. Lennox looked at her, concern in his eyes.

"You okay, kiddo?" he asked, pressing the back of his hand against her forehead. Ashley ducked out from his touch. She turned to Maggie, trying to hide her growing anxiety. "Can we uh, go see Chairman Morshower now, please?" she was almost stuttering. Maggie gazed at this poor girl. Her eyes seemed to be filled with life, something that her body was desperately trying to be filled with as well. Maggie nodded gently, and quickly turned down the hallway towards the main area where analysts could speak with Autobots.

There was a room built with special frequencies literally in the networking of the walls to jam anyone trying to hack into the video conferences. She quickly approached the metal doors with Lennox and Ashley in tow, swiping her key card across the security pad. The door opened with a hiss, and Maggie walked inside followed almost immediately by Ashley and Lennox. The room was strangely a mix of the past, and of a future. Ashley looked around in confusion.

Older computers filled the room, each lined up on glass tables, but they worked at hyperspeeds, and they were just as powerful, it seemed, as a super computer. People were hunched over them, and Ashley suddenly realized the wisdom of hiding new information in old computers. Past the tables the room widened into a hangar once more, and Ashley fought the urge to race out when she saw the cars inside: a yellow racing striped Camaro, a silver Concept, and a blue Peterbuilt. She wished she could just skip this whole conversation.

Anxiety flashed through her, creating knots in her stomach, but Ashley continued to follow Maggie and her father. Maggie motioned them to a big screen on the far end of the computer room, large enough to be a plasma screen TV that any man would love to watch football on. Maggie quickly grabbed two headsets, each with a built in microphone sticking out. Ashley took hers and Lennox took his.

Maggie sat down at a small station near the plasma, and quickly began to type quickly on her keyboard and another memory flashed unbidden in Ashley's mind. Scientists – it had to be from the way they were dress in white lab coats in surgery masks- looked at her, screamed something at the others and ran. Others rushed to the monitors nearby and clicked on the small black word makers furiously, barking orders to each other. One looked at the others, and pulled something from his coat. He held the golden rock over Ashley, the sharp end pointed for her heart. She shook herself, and breathed heavily as she was jolted back to the present. Lennox looked at his daughter, and finally, Maggie pressed a few more keys and she looked at the screen.

"Chairman? Chairman Morshower? This is Maggie with Lieutenant Colonel William Lennox and Ashley Lennox. They are here for the briefing?" her voice was patching into the headset, and Ashley watched the screen with narrowed eyes. Finally, static fizzed across the screen, clearing slowly until a man with little to no hair on his head was coming in clearly. His head did have the same black headphones both Ashley and Lennox were wearing. He looked up, his squinted eyes kind but firm.

"Lennox, Ashley." Said the man nodding to each in turn. Ashley glanced at her father; he had changed in the few brief seconds. His back went stiff and his face was open but hardened as his soldier side came out.

"Chairman Morshower, sir. About six days ago, at 15:37 hours on NEST facility Autobot Hangar 0029, we were engaged in a fight with a few Decepticons. This incursion wasn't meant for anything, as far we can tell, other than to attack and weaken, just a strike out," Lennox glanced at his adopted daughter. "Ashley here, she jumped into the heart of Optimus Prime and gave him the upper hand needed to attack and finish off Starscream due to her…. Unusual and unpredictable abilities," Ashley flinched slightly, but Lennox plowed on oblivious.

"Also that morning at 08:56 there was a small…incident with her testing due to the lack of understanding with the scientists who regrettably did not survive," Ashley flinched once more, seeing them in her dream once again.

Chairman Morshower just sighed, his breath coming through the head set. He leaned forward and spoke. "What does Optimus Prime say about this?"

Ashley stepped forward. "Optimus wishes to share nothing but his expressed sorrow for the loss of the lives that day and his gratitude for NEST being able to provide the necessary means to aid his medical officer, Ratchet, in healing his injured soldiers," she coughed a little nervously at the end when the Chairman's eyes turned to her.

"And what do you have to say for your actions, miss?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes angrily. She set her shoulders square, and cleared her mind. For the first time in about six days, energy seemed to shoot through her whole body. "I admit that my actions with the scientists, although hasty, were a bit unnecessary. However, I do not regret my actions or with how I aided Optimus in the battle, sir," she crossed her arms and then leaned her weight on one hip. "And for the record, I would love to ask why you think I should feel guilt about people who wanted to prod me like a pin cushion,"

"Ashley!" Lennox hissed slightly.

Ashley glared straight at the screen as Chairman Morshower continued. "You killed twelve lives that day, miss,"

Ashley flicked her hair over her shoulders. "Are you suggesting that I murdered? That I, a person, killed another person?"

Chairman looked at her as if she was stupid. "Yes! You, a person," he snapped condescendingly, "killed twelve people!"

Ashley smiled. "Oh, Chairman. Since it seems that you aren't aware of something, let me fill you in. The government does not consider myself a person, so thus, your precious government tool, what the United States of America has labeled me as, did. So, if you would drop the thought of pressing charges upon me for manslaughter, please consider all the words. You can't touch me, or do anything to me, since you don't consider me a person,"

Chairman narrowed his already furrowed eyes. Then he threw back his head and laughed, deep and belly like. He smiled, and chuckled. "Well, right you are little lady. Even though you aren't Lennox's own kid, you seemed to have inherited his attitude and his knack for using twisted logic,"

Ashley smiled, and she put her hands on her hips. "Thank you, Chairman," she said kindly, deflating once more.

"I also received word on a new recruit. Prowl, is it?" Chairman Morshower asked. Lennox nodded and proceeded to tell his superior about Prowl and how the Autobots found him.

Ashley however turned her head and gazed out at the hangar, not bothering to hide her glancing. Optimus and Bumblebee had remained in their vehicle mode while Sideswipe had transformed and was speaking to some humans. From what they were wearing, it looked to be a pilot, two seamen, and about ten or so Army specialists. However, Ashley's eyes ran over Sideswipe's form, studying his sleek build…. Something told her that he had been made and forged after the beginning of the War. Ashley's eyes darkened as she wondered what the Autobots would look like and behave like if the War wasn't looming over their heads.

"…a previous Decepticon?" The words of Chairman Morshower brought Ashley back to this briefing. She snapped her head to the screen.

"Prowl was never a Decepticon; Megatron was developing a brain pattern manipulation device. Before the incidents in Jordan, Prowl was intercepted upon arrival to Earth and forced to undergo the experimentation Megatron had planned," Ashley explained. Chairman Morshower looked at her.

"While I already understand the events behind Prowl's capture, it wasn't to him alone I was referring. Both he and Sideswipe have past Decepticon involvement, voluntarily or not,"

"Sideswipe was a Decepticon?" Ashley asked, her eyes widening. She turned and looked at the bot, now laughing with the humans around his feet.

Lennox nodded. "Yeah, he was kiddo. He switched sides, thank God," He turned back to Chairman Morshower and the men continued to talk, but Ashley didn't wish to listen anymore. She quickly removed the headset, thanked Maggie, and ran out to the hangar, approaching the silver Autobot. He was showing his swords to the men, letting them run their curious fingers across the powerful metal. Ashley yanked herself away from his direction, knowing that she was about to yell at him about something he had little to no control over, something that was best left in the past.

Instead she turned to Optimus's form and climbed up the step, opened the door and sat on the passenger seat of the cab. As she settled down, she sighed and winced as she instinctually reached for the seatbelt with her injured hand. Finally slipping her seatbelt on, Ashley glanced towards the radio, but her eyes fell on the driver's seat. Sitting on it was a small watch with an iPod Nano inside. Headphones were with it, white all the way through. A small card was with it. Opening the card, Ashley immediately recognized Epps's handwriting.

Just a little somethin' for all you're adventures. Everything's better with background music. Also, it has a bunch of apps you might just find useful. Stay safe, wherever Big Buddha takes you. – Epps

Ashley smiled and slipped the headphones in her pocket, and the watch onto her right wrist. The band was her favorite shade of green; neon. Ashley smiled and sat back, waiting for Optimus to say something. Nothing happened. She looked around, and in curiosity, she reached out with her mind to the Peterbuilt. To her astonishment, Optimus's mind was dark….. The blonde girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and then she smiled a soft smile, the kind she saved for adoring looks.

Optimus Prime, the big bad leader of the Autobots and the Last of the Dynasty of Primus… was exhausted, and asleep. Ashley smiled and reached forward to pat the dash. With her mind and her lips, Ashley spoke. "Optimus? Time to get up, bud…" Optimus instantly awoke, shock and alarm racing through his systems.

The Prime however, didn't seem to understand that he wasn't under any danger. He began to transform – with Ashley in his cab.

"Optimus! Wait!" she cried out. The seat began to fold and she began to rise from it, getting tangled in the systems as they shifted. "It's just me!" she screamed. His transformation sequence suddenly stopped.

"Ashley?! What the -" he just huffed and with a grunt of discomfort reversed his transformation sequence, settling back into the truck form. Ashley plopped into the seat with an "oof!" and she glared at the radio.

"What was that?!" they snapped at the same time. Ashley's eyes widened and she sensed shock radiate from Prime at that moment in time as well. Then she tipped her head back laughing, slapping the seat and she heard Prime chuckle a little. She finally wiped her eyes, and looked at the radio.

"Sorry about startling you like that," she managed to get out, giggling. Optimus chuckled once more.

"No, no, the fault is mine. I should have sensed you in my cab. If I had transformed with you right there-"

"Optimus, if you start on that 'Cybertronians should never harm humans' crap on me again, I swear to God, I am going to rearrange your parts into a garbage truck," Ashley threatened. Had Optimus been in the seat next to her, he would have seen that she was smiling cheekily the whole time. Ashley suddenly shook her head as she realized that she was smiling when she threatened him. Holy schmokes, was she flirting? With Optimus Prime?

However, Optimus noticed neither her reaction nor her true intent in her threat. He merely sighed, and Ashley guessed that there were quite a few things on his mind. She instantly felt guilty for having him do this.

"Optimus, i-if you don't wanna….what I mean is, I am sure Bumblebee or Dino would be-"

"No," Optimus interrupted sternly. "I made a promise to Lennox that I would accompany you,"

"But you're a leader," Ashley reminded him gently. "If worst comes to worst here, you have to be able to aid your soldiers." Ashley in no way wanted to dissuade her friend, but she didn't feel comfortable with him feeling torn; she would never wish that upon him.

"Do you not wish for me to accompany you?"

"I do! I really, really do want you to accompany! I just… I just don't want you to feel like you have to. Truth is, Optimus, I want you to come to escape being the Prime for a while," she blurted out. Optimus stiffened beneath her, quite literally she felt the seatbelt tighten, but for some reason, Ashley kept babbling: "I want to spend time with you. I don't know if this is crazy, but I just feel so safe when you're around, safe and whole, Optimus. And, I just want to make sure you're happy, and-"

"Ashley," Optimus interrupted gently. The blonde girl froze and desperately tried to ignore the heat that rushed to her cheeks when she realized what she just said. "I am accompanying you, because I wish to, not because I feel it as an obligation. I just wished for you to be able to escape and have something to remember before you are totally thrust into this War," Ashley's eyes widened, but Optimus continued, not seeing her reaction. "I need for you to have something to hold on to, something for you to remember when the War seems at its darkest,"

Ashley leaned back, subconsciously stroking the chair with her fingers. "What do you have to remember, Optimus?"

Optimus didn't answer, merely starting his engine so he might begin their small journey. He cleared his throat. "Are you ready, miss?" he said. Ashley narrowed her eyes, but sighed and smiled.

"Yes. Only if you are ready, Prime," she replied. Optimus rumbled beneath her and began to drive towards the hangar door. Ashley looked down at her new Nano watch, and then she reached in her pocket for the money her father gave her. Turning around, she watched as Sideswipe smiled and demonstrated something for the soldiers around him, and Bumblebee flashed his headlights. With a sigh of nostalgia, Ashley turned back around and looked down at her Nano. She smiled and tapped the small screen, and it began to adjust to her personal settings.

**the AllSpark Reborn**

Once the pair had cleared Diego Gracia's main hangar, Optimus was to fly on a C-17 under the "orders" to drive to the Washington DC base for preliminary checks with his soldiers stationed there. They would have airlift until Dayton, Ohio, but no farther, so they might throw off any Decepticon activity. The flight was different for Ashley since she had to remain hidden in the truck's cabin, but she began to flutter her eyelids with exhaustion after about two hours of silence (Ashley didn't want to bother Optimus too much on this journey, and the Prime was unsure of how to start a conversation with this girl).

Ashley suddenly stretched her lips wide and let out a massive yawn. She suddenly slapped her hands over her mouth as Optimus radiated amusement.

"Sorry," she murmured sleepily.

"Why are you sorry? You're body is still recovering from what happened, and it is perfectly natural to be tired,"

"But I've been tired for days…"

"Because you insist on helping Ratchet, or Ironhide, or your father without getting your rest first. Had you listened to Ratchet's instructions you might be more of yourself on this ride, Ashley," Optimus scolded so gently, Ashley barely felt offended and she even smiled a little bit.

"I know, Optimus…. But I just get this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I should do something sometimes. Besides, I have more energy than you realize," however, her body contradicted her own words as her mouth widened in another yawn.

Optimus chuckled. "This form came with a bed in the back, young one. Go, get some rest,"

Ashley smiled, shook her head, but Optimus's seat belt around her unbuckled all the same.

"Go on," he rumbled.

Ashley stood and walked back to the back of the truck and sat on the bed for the moment. She then hesitated, and scooted back, and lay down, tucking her head onto her hand from a bent elbow. Her other hand grasped the elbow of her bent arm and she snuggled as best she could her shoulders still tense as her legs curled. She stared into space for a moment, her blonde hair spilling over the bed. She looked up then at the radio, her eyes filled with a childhood fear. "Optimus?" she asked quietly.

"Hm?" he replied.

"I'm….I'm scared," she whispered. Optimus didn't reply for a moment. Then, in the driver's side of the truck a small shower of sparks began to appear and converge. Ashley blinked in surprise, and suddenly Optimus's holoform was turning to face her, his blue eyes worried.

"Is something wrong?" He stood and walked to the back, sitting on the bed but never wavering his gaze from her own scared eyes.

Ashley shut her eyes, squeezing them as fear began to cloud in her head, clutching at the edges of her being. "Every night since I helped you, I've had horrible nightmares….nightmares of me killing those innocent scholars," her breath hitched and she felt stinging behind her eyes. She pushed off the bed and leaned on one arm, wiping her eyes with the heel of her free hand. "After I'm through killing them, I…..I… I begin to attack….attack," her voice rose in pitch each time she stumbled, and Optimus reached over and rubbed her shoulder gently.

"I begin to attack my friends and family! Like a monster!" Ashley burst out, beginning to sob without tears. She looked at him, her eyes blurry and shining with those tears that threatened to fall. "I kill them as if they were animals Optimus! You, Lennox, Epps, Maggie, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, Dino, Arcee…" she began to trail off, the first of the tears falling down her cheeks. "I killed them like I'm some sort of monster!" she finally let go, bursting into full out sobs, burying her face in her hands.

Optimus's Spark wrenched as she cried, and finally, he felt he couldn't handle seeing her this upset. He gently scooped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him, and she buried her face in the small niche were his neck met his shoulder and chest, her tears wetting his chest. He tightened his grip on her as she tried to pull away, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders.

"Let me go," she whispered, barely audible. She shoved at Optimus again, but he didn't lessen his grip.

"Let me go! Optimus!" she sobbed bitterly. She pounded against his chest weakly with her fists, but Optimus didn't even move.

"No. You need to let this out," he repeated her words from six days ago, she squinted her own in anger.

"I'm not good with emotions!" she wailed.

Optimus just sat there, her in his embrace. "I don't care. Let out what you need to; I will always listen as you did for me," he whispered soothingly.

"Let! Me! Go! I'm a monst-"" she cried, but Optimus merely squashed her to his chest, cutting off her words. He snarled, and then leaned forward, putting his lips by her ear.

"Never call yourself a monster, because you did something you had no control over. Never!" he voice was terrifying, firm and filled with something like conviction. "You aren't anything other than yourself, Ashley, and I for one, will never look upon you as monstrous, horrible, or evil in any way! Never!" there was something almost desperate in his voice. Ashley stopped struggling, but she continued to sob as she remembered her nightmare.

"But my dream-" she choked.

"What you saw just a dream, Ashley; Just a dream," he interrupted soothingly. Ashley was stunned when he began to gently rock her back and forth, running his fingers up and down her spine, the other hand playing with her hair. Ashley buried her face in his shirt, wet from her tears. She sighed, defeated and unable to find the energy within her to fight him.

Minutes passed as her tears slowly faded and she was soon just dry sobbing softly into Optimus Prime's shoulder.

Ashley's crying diminished into tired hiccup cries, and Optimus resumed stroking her back with his fingers tracing her spine delicately.

She felt exhaustion's shadow slowly creep up over her, as if she was lowering very slowly into warm water.

"Optimus?"

"Yes, dear one?"

Ashley turned her head and breathed onto Optimus's neck; "Why do you always do this to me?" she whispered, her red eyes fluttering.

"What is it that I do?"

"Insist that I'm worth something….pop into my head…..why do you make me hold on to every word you say…? Why are you always here….with….me….?" the blonde girl's voice faded as she continued, and after she last word, Optimus felt her go slightly limp in his arms and she surrendered to rest.

Optimus waited until her breathing was steady and strong, replicating that of sleep, before gently moving her in his arms, one hand behind her head and the other just under her shoulders. He settled the young human down on the bed, her head tipping in relaxation to face the driver's side as her hair spilled like a halo around her head. She stirred and rolled, her arm snaking messily though her hair to support her head and the other just raising to face level. Optimus looked at her, still sitting there. He smiled, his eyes soft as he gently tucked her hair behind her left ear. Optimus leaned forward, his arms on either side of her body as he leaned….. to do what? It wasn't as though he could kiss her. She belonged to humanity, and she wasn't his to kiss anyways. But she had asked. Why was he always there with her?

Because. Optimus searched for an answer, something he could comprehend with this complex human girl. She just seemed to be able to stay in his mind; something about Ashley made him draw to her, and when she urged him to cry something within him had vowed to always be at her side.

Something within him forgot Elita One, his promised. His beloved Ariel…..Optimus stopped leaning forward and bowed his head, just centimeters from the girl's skin. His eyes closed tightly and his shoulder's tensed as his Spark fought with him.

"I miss her so much," he whispered, his mind captured on Elita's memory. However, when he opened his eyes, Ashley sleeping right in front of him made his Spark sing with joy that she was at peace.

"I watch over you, just as much as you watch over me. I will always be there, because you try to face something too much for you alone. I insist that you are worth something….. because…. Because…" Optimus struggled with his internal war. He sighed, and in an instant, he knew he couldn't fight the truth.

"Because you are now my Ariel, and I can't even bear the sheer thought of losing you," he breathed. Even as the words spilled out, Optimus himself knew it was absurd. She and he could never have a future – even if he wanted one.

He began to lean away when Ashley's eyes tightened in her dream, making him tense in concern.

"…..cause I can't lose Optim…" her voice rose at the slight words, but Optimus smiled as he knew what they meant. Guilty selfishness pricked his heart as he realized she was speaking about him – and he was glad she had said his name.

He stood slowly as not to disturb her, and disappeared reluctantly.

**The AllSpark Reborn**

Ashley was dreaming. And for the first time in six nights, she didn't dream her horrible, haunting nightmare. She was floating in a sea of black. Matrix was next to her, as she had always been before she disappeared. Matrix's voice came, but her mouth didn't move, just floating there in the dark.

"I need to speak with you. I will meet you in Dayton, and then I can tell you the answers you need,"

Ashley turned, surprised she could move but not Matrix.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Matrix spoke as if she couldn't hear Ashley. "Don't let emotions cloud your head right now; once you've done what you need to do, Optimus will still be there,"

Ashley blushed. "I don't know what you mean,"

"He's going to be there. Question is, will you be there for him?"

Ashley narrowed her eyes. "Of course! I will always be there for Optimus! But, what does this have to do with anything?"

"You're destined to put a halt, to tip the balance. Then, you must help someone else finish the war; she was born to finish it. Ignore Optimus and wait!"

"I can't ignore him! I can't ignore him because I can't lose Optimus! I can't even think of leaving him!" Ashley's dream self screamed. Ok, she thought, this is a very strange dream, even by my standards.

Mtarix finally moved, narrowing her eyes. "That is not your destiny,"

Ashley's dream self shook her head. "It is; because I want my destiny, my way!"

Matrix suddenly tipped her head back and let out a shriek that only could eminate from the black holes of Hell. "You cannot defy destiny!"

Ashley's eyes burst open, and she lurched forward, "Just try to stop me!" she was yelling. Optimus's holoform was instantly by her side.

"Are you ok?" he demanded. Ashley looked around confused for a moment. Then her eyes dawned in recognition. She was in Optimus's cab, on the bed in the back…. Somehow under a blanket. Ashley furrowed her brows and lifted the blanket with one hand. She looked at Optimus, the question written on her face. He shrugged.

"I assumed you were cold, so when we dropped, I found a store and bought one,"

"Wait… we're on the ground?" Ashley sat up further, trying to see the road past the windshield. Optimus's holoform nodded once.

"Yes. We were dropped off a little earlier than planned. Our pilot had to place us at Indianapolis instead of Dayton. However, we will stop there, just as planned, and then turn to DC," he nodded and then turned to walk back into the driver's seat. Ashley stretched for a moment, her arms above her head as she rubbed her eyes from the sleep. Then she gently slipped out from under the blanket, and folded it neatly, placing it in the corner of the bed. Then, she walked to the front a few steps, and settled in the passenger seat, putting her seatbelt on. She glanced at the driver, hoping she hadn't spoken in her sleep, and then turned to look out the window. Right now, they were passing through the heart of the beautiful city, Optimus slowly driving around a concrete pedestal surrounded by statues. Ashley smiled as she saw Optimus continuously glance at them.

As they left the city, they rolled into countryside, the truck soon became the only vehicle on the road.

"You still aren't really accustomed to human culture, aren't you?" She couldn't help but let amusement seep into her voice.

Optimus smiled, eyes still on the road. "As much time as I spend around your kind, some things of your culture still elude my grasp of comprehension,"

Ashley giggled, feeling light headed. "Whoa, fancy mouth here. Use dumber words Optimus; I'm a little slow once I wake up," Optimus turned to her, confusion clear in his eyes. She laughed and only then did he realize that the girl was teasing him.

He smiled. "Would you like to teach me?" he shot back amused, his eye brows raised. Ashley suddenly blushed.

"I…I uh, I guess, I mean um, while we're…" she stumbled for words, and Optimus laughed softly at her struggles.

"I understand," he finally saved her from total embarrassment, and smiled as she glared down at her feet. She could just have the most endearing expressions. Optimus shook himself, rattling the truck and the girl.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

Optimus just stared straight ahead, tightening his grip on the wheel, and knowing he had to lie gave his answer.

"Everything's just fine," he lied. Ashley looked at him, and for a moment, the Prime feared she would press the matter. He flinched as he felt her brush against his subconscious, but she instantly reeled away, her eyes widening fear.

"Watch out!" she screamed, just as an Energon bullet slammed into the side of the Peterbuilt. Optimus grunted in surprise, but he merely swerved slightly on the road. He glanced at Ashley.

"What was that!" she shouted, fear laced in her voice.

"Decepticon!" he replied, looking around for the source of the blast.

"No duh!" Ashley snapped. "But what I mean is how did they – Optimus! Watch out!" she screamed as a tank like shape charged from the farmland and onto the road. It transformed rapily, revealing a silvery, gray body, his red optics filled with the depths of hatred and his head triangular and cold.

Optimus gritted his teeth. He hesitated for a moment, and then Ashley looked down sharply as her seatbelt was snapped out of place. "Jump!" Optimus shouted, and his holoform disappeared. The truck began to shift, and Ashley didn't waste any time. She leaped just as her seat disappeared into Optimus and he used the momentum of his driving to slam full force into the titan, sending them both rolling. Ashley herself landed in the field, her own body rolling down the ditch, her ears screaming as the Prime slammed into the Decepticon.

Her hand stung, the injured one, but she didn't stop. Once she slowed in her rolling, she flipped over into a crouch and ran deeper into the field, hoping the growth would hide her from the battling figures.

Optimus growled and pushed out with his legs, kicking the Decepticon away from him. The Cybertronian flipped in the air, and dug his claws into the tar, his other arm back as if to strike and his knees bracing against the ground. Optimus stood, his knees bent and he snapped his right wrist, forming his fiery sword.

"Megatron!" he snarled at the Decepticon.

"Long time no see, Prime!" Megatron said, all but sneering a roar at him. He lunged for Optimus and Optimus dodged as Megatron's own silver blade sliced through the space he once was. Megatron continued his swing, forcing Optimus to side step. As Megatron sent his free fist towards his nemesis, Optimus stabbed out with his sword, aiming for Megatron's stomach. The Decepticon had no choice but to leap back and dodge. Megatron then spun as he moved back towards Optimus, slamming a high roundhouse kick into Prime's chest, causing the Autobot to fly backwards. Optimus landed in the field, spraying up dust, and as his systems unjarred themselves, Megatron appeared in the air, his sword hand drawn back to stab into Optimus's Spark.

Fury and centuries of experience aided the Prime and he rolled, crouching out of it and leaping for Megatron as he landed, slamming himself into the Decepticon's waist. Megatron grabbed the Prime back the back and tossed him a good few hundred yards. Optimus crashed and instantly leaped into a crouch.

Megatron stood and laughed into the sky. "Peace, Optimus," he growled in that silky tone of his. "I merely want the girl; Grindor's permanent memory bank revealed your greatest surprise to me," he snickered evilly.

Optimus narrowed his optics. "You don't want her!" he snapped. "You want to kill her, or worse, force her into a living death by serving you!" he spat the last word as he lunged.

Ashley stumbled as Optimus's and Megatron's battle was coming dangerously close to her. As Optimus punched his elbow into Megatron's face, sending reddish Energon flying, Optimusturned and then drove his sword into Megatron's side. The Decepticon's eyes widened, and he gave something close to a lion's snarl as he shoved his claws into Optimus's shoulder and ripped off the precious metal. Optimus retracted his sword, but Megatron stuck out his sword arm and shot his cannon into Optimus's chest. Parts flew and Energon splattered the air.

Megatron then took his sword and stabbed it into Optimus's navel, clearly furious at his own wound with Energon pouring from it. The Prime let out a strangled groan, and Ashley's eyes widened in horror as the sword of the Decepticon leader poked out Optimus's back.

"Optimus!" she shrieked in fear, her power somehow amplifying her voice. Optimus's metal hand, the one she saw facing her, tightened and Megatron retracted his sword as Optimus shoved the bot back. Optimus then turned, cutting another wound into Megatron's chest and then his free hand morphed into a cannon and he shot at Megatron's wounded chest, pushing the Decepticon through the air.

Megatron stumbled as he landed, and then he rushed Optimus, sending a kick for Optimus's face, when Ashley's mind's eyes flashed.

Optimus's face guard shattered and one of his optics was all but crushed. A scream of concern and pain tore from her lips, her ragged voice from her earlier shout deepening her voice as she cried out his name. Megatron's kick sent Optimus stumbling, and Optimus was suddenly blasted in the chest, sending him flying towards Ashley. He spat out some metal, his back to Megatron. He stood, and suddenly a silver sword was thrust through his chest. The flash returned, and nothing seemed to have changed.

Optimus dodged the kick barely and garbbed Megatron's ankle, and send his elbow into the Decepticon's kneecap, severing some cervos. Megatron bowed his spin towards the blow, and Optimus raised his cannons and shot at Megatron's face. Megatron's head rolled with the blow and Optimus let go of the Decepticon's injured leg, and punched him in the back, sending him into the field and falling face first – only inches away from Ashley. Megatron's optics locked with her eyes, and he smiled evilly. Ashley struggled to stand, but Megatron already had his metal claws wrapped around the human, and she cried out in fear. Optimus, who was charging, widened his optics, and dug his feet into the ground, spraying dirt into the air. He braced himself and then looked at Megatron's captive, his optics wide and full of fear. Megatron laughed.

"Ah, so this is the girl who attacked Grindor!" he laughed, his voice showing his twisted glee. "Thank you Optimus, for bringing her right to me!"

"Megatron, put her down," the Prime said, his voice lacking nothing short of a death threat. "Her fight isn't with you-"

"That is where you are wrong, Prime," Megatron almost purred with triumph. "If she is with you, then she has already declared herself Autobot status," Megatron smiled and squeezed, digging his sharp fingers into Ashley's flesh. Ashley screamed as she felt her blood seep onto this Cybertronian's fingers.

Megatron laughed, and Optimus, roaring a challenge, tackled him, forcing the Decepticon to let go of the human; Ashley went flying, her clothes cut and her cuts bleeding. She slammed head first into a tree and slumped amongst its roots. Optimus then turned to Megatron, but the leader of the Decepticons threw a punch to Optimus's face and stabbed his sword into Optimus's chest, his other hand ripping out some of Optimus's side. Megatron twisted his sword, tearing the veins and systems just grazing Optimus's Spark. Optimus was paralyzed with the pain as he slumped against Megatron, his optics wide. "Ah, Optimus, I could kill you right now, if I so wished," Megatron hissed. He shoved his sword deeper into Prime's body, his own claws beginning to dig into the metal. "However, that wouldn't be satisfying, and I have to collect my prize," Megatron yanked the sword from Optimus's chest, flicking it to clear it of access Energon. Optimus fell to one knee, his hand clutching at the wound, hoping to stifle the Energon flow.

Megatron smiled and walked around Optimus. He scooped up the human as she lifted her head. "Optimus?" she said. Her eyes widened, but they were strangely unable to focus and seemed cloudy.

Optimus turned towards her, and changed his hands into swords, both of them. Megatron's back was to the Prime, and he charged, roaring his rage. Megatron spun, and slammed his fist into Optimus's face, the Prime's body swerving with the impact. Optimus crashed into the dirt. Megatron let out a laugh.

"Take one last look, Optimus. You've just lost!" Megatron's thrusters powered up and the Prime looked up, reaching for the human.

She reached for him as well, her strange eyes filled with tears.

"Help!" she screamed, her voice filled with pain, worry, fear, desperation and her voice echoed in the Prime's audio receptors."Help!" she screamed once more, stilling reaching for him. Ashley's tears trailed in the air and he wished he could fly, as his optics began to dim. He felt his power shutting down and he fell into the dirt. He desperately wished to get up, to give chase, but his wounds….his Energon and energy were fading all too quickly. The last thing he remembered before going into a self preservation stasis was hearing his name, echoing powerfully across the sky like thunder:

"OPTIMUS!"

Darkness greeted him, her cry for him haunting his Spark.

END OF BOOK 1

**YAY! BOOK ONE IS OVAH! PLEASE REVIEW, OR BOOK TWO WILL TAKE A WHILE!**


	11. The Warlord's Apprentice

**Hey guys! please, please, PLEASE, go favorite/follow the sequel to the AllSpark Reborn, the Warlord's Apprentice! Both the Prologue and Chapter one are up, so PLEASE go and check it out and leave a review!**


End file.
